


For You

by Silvaimagery



Category: BTS (Bangtan Sonyeondan), K-pop, Kwon Jiyong (G-Dragon) - Fandom, RPF - Fandom
Genre: AU, Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Jealousy, Love, M!preg, M/M, Romance, jikook/kookmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-12-27 18:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 24,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12087048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaimagery/pseuds/Silvaimagery
Summary: I feel like something is missingI just want to be with you always





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong! Here’s another Jikook fic, enjoy <3
> 
> Title from the song by BTS

September 2015 

It takes a long second for my brain to register what my eyes are seeing.

Time seems to stop as I watch Jimin’s fingers glide up the pale thigh before his hand grasps the hip in a tight grip, his body pressing forward, his weight pushing the smaller body against the wall. 

My gaze drifts upwards to watch his tongue lick up the female’s throat, her arms tighten around his neck before their lips connect in a heated kiss.

I trip myself six times as I high tail it out of the room. I hurry back to the waiting room, slamming my knee hard into the door as I try to open it.

“Yah, what’s the emergency?” Jin hyung asks as the door slams against the wall.

“Sorry.” I say, shutting the door.

“Are you okay?” He asks, his eyes narrowing.

The other two members present have their eyes trained on me.

I blink my sudden watery eyes as I turn away from their prying gazes.

“I’m fine.” I say sitting on the couch.

“I thought you were going to go find Jimin?” Hoseok hyung asks.

“I was but I think I might have eaten too much. My stomach feels weird.”

“I thought you said you felt fine?” Jin hyung asks me.

“This is why I don’t eat before a show.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I’ll lie down for a bit.” I say.

“I’ll make you some tea.” Jin hyung says.

I lie down on the sofa and I shiver, my body suddenly freezing in the air conditioned room.

Yoongi hyung makes his way towards me and I look at him.

He crouches down and he covers me with a blanket, his hand patting my arm in silent understanding.

I close my eyes.

“It took you long enough to realize.” He says quietly. “I’m sorry it had to be like this.”

I hear him move away.

I roll onto my side so that I am facing the back of the couch.

The image of Jimin and that woman is burned in my memory and I cover my face with the blanket as I cry.

******************************

“Jungkookie.” I hear Jimin singsong and I pretend to be sleeping.

His chest presses against my back as he leans over to look at me and the heat of his body instantly warms me. His hand falls across my waist, his soft puffs of breath ghosting across my cheek.

I try not to tense my body and I keep breathing slow and deep.

“How long are you going to sleep? Hmm?” He asks softly. “Jin hyung said you weren’t feeling well.”

His hand cards through my hair and I can’t help the tremors that travel down my body. I push his hand away and he chuckles.

“Finally. Come on, get up.”

“Go away.”

His fingers dig into my side and I yelp, rolling onto my back and I glare up at him.

He looks the same as always and it makes me wonder how long he had been seeing the coordi noonas assistant.

I clench my hands against the blanket.

He smiles down at me.

“Come on. The show starts in an hour and a half, you need to get your hair done and change.”

“Fine.”

I sit up and he moves to sit on the coffee table in front of me.

He tilts his head as he looks at me and I avoid his gaze.

His hand cups my chin and I raise my eyes. His thumb caresses my cheekbone.

“Why does my Jungkookie look sad?”

I pull away from his touch as I stand.

“I’m not sad, I’m just tired.” I say.

Tae jumps on my back and I groan.

“Kookie isn’t sad! He’s excited to see ARMY’s again, aren’t you Kookie?” He asks. “Maybe he will even find one he wants to lose his virginity to.” He chuckles.

“Fuck you.” I say shoving him off of me.

“Yah! Watch your language.” Jin hyung says warningly.

Jimin smacks the back of Tae’s head.

“What did you do that for?” Tae asks shoving Jimin.

“Leave Kookie alone. He can damn well stay a virgin forever if he wants to.” Jimin says putting an arm around my waist.

“Says the one getting laid on the regular.” Tae smirks.

I turn my head away and Jimin tenses beside me.

“Shut up, all of you.” Namjoon hyung says.

I move away from Jimin.

“Kookie.” Jimin says.

“You idiots stay here and practice your speeches. I don’t need you embarrassing us with your terrible Japanese.” Yoongi hyung says grabbing my arm before I can exit the room.

“Shouldn’t you be practicing too then, hyung?” Hoseok hyung says with a laugh.

Yoongi glares at him before leading me out of the room.

“You don’t know how many times I regret being a part of this group.” He tells me.

I snort.

“You love us too much though, hyung.”

“I hate myself for that, I really do.”

I chuckle and he smiles at me.

“Don’t let this thing with Jimin affect you so much.”

I tense.

“It’s better this way anyways.” He says.

“How is it better?” I ask.

“He’s an idiot and I’m sure he would have found a way to fuck it up. That is, if you didn’t fuck it up first.”

“Shut up, hyung.”

He chuckles.

“We both know you are no good with words.”

I shrug.

“It still would have been nice.” I say quietly.

“If it’s any consolation, I think you are better. And prettier.”

I smile.

“I think you might be biased, hyung.”

“Damn right I am. Who can compare to our golden maknae?” He says patting my back.

If only Jimin thought the same way.

“How did you know?”

“That you’re in love with Jimin?”

I nod.

“You’ve been drooling after him ever since he joined the group.”

“No I haven’t!”

He snorts.

“Whatever you say, kid. Whatever you say.”


	2. Chapter 2

Jimin presses against my side and I move closer to Hoseok hyung. Jimin turns to look at me but I ignore it as I hug Hoseok hyung from behind.

I smile for the camera as our group picture is taken.

A five minute break is called and the cordi noona’s assistant moves in to fix Jimin’s shirt. I glare at her but she’s too busy touching Jimin’s shoulders to pay attention to me.

Jimin smiles down at her and I turn away as my emotions betray me. I make my way to the bathroom and I lock myself in a stall before sitting down on the toilet and trying to control my breathing.

I wipe my wet eyes and I know the makeup noona was going to scold me.

I had to be stronger than this. Especially since there are cameras recording our every move. It was our first Japan fan meeting and a back stage special was going to be filmed for the DVD, so we had to be on guard the whole time.

I press the heels of my hands to my eyes and I sniff.

“Get control of yourself Jeon Jungkook.” I tell myself.

I wipe my nose and I take a few deep calming breaths before exiting the stall.

I wash my hands and try to fix my makeup as best as I can before leaving the bathroom. I make my way over to a makeup chair and I apologize as the makeup noona complains about my ruined makeup.

I keep my distance from Jimin the whole morning and I try to pretend I’m fine. We have our final rehearsal and then we break for lunch.

I sit with Hoseok hyung at the table and I try to smile and laugh at Jin hyung’s jokes. After lunch, I sit with Namjoon hyung and we go over the script. 

During our second rehearsal it was a lot harder to keep my distance since Jimin kept coming over to my side and trying to get me to join him into poking fun at Jin hyung. But somehow I managed to keep my cool and get through it.

I was fine. 

Until the camera PD decided that we were going to do missions.

I stare at the paper in disbelief.

“You want me to….”

I recline against the nearest available surface as I stare at the index card in my hand. I can’t help the laugh that escapes me.

This was ridiculous.

After avoiding him all day, I had to take care of Jimin enough for him to thank me for it. I hand the paper back to the camera man.

“What am I supposed to do?” I murmur to myself.

I go back into the waiting room and I try to think of a way to do this without seeming suspicions while keeping Jimin at arm’s length.

I know he was a bit mad at me because I was ignoring him so he might not be in the mood to thank me for anything right now.

I was so fucked.

I try to stay neutral for the cameras but my heart starts beating double time as Jimin comes into the room. I know he had been with her, he’d been absent for about an hour.

I choke down my vitamins and I turn my face away as he comes towards me. I take a deep breath and I steel my nerves. It was best to do this quickly.

I glance at Jimin’s stony face. I bite my tongue to stop myself from making a snide comment about his lover’s lack of ability in easing his tension.

“Oh, Jiminie-hyung.”

“What?” He says not even glancing at me.

“You look handsome today.”

“Thank you.”

I stare at the camera in surprise. That had been easy.

I was so happy that I had managed to escape that horrible mission and then the PD drops another shit brick on me.

Of course they weren’t going to let me off so easily, sons of bitches.

I’d rather watch anime with Taehyungie right now.

I walk past Jimin who is getting his hair done and I know he’s noticed me pacing. I can feel his gaze following me.

I can do this. He just has to say it one more time.

I can do this.

“You look handsome today, Jiminie.” I say approaching.

I can’t fully meet his gaze but I try to make it seem more sincere.

His face lights up with a smile.

“What’s with you?”

“Nothing. I’m just saying you’re handsome.”

“It’s weird to hear compliments from you.”

“It’s true though. You’re very handsome.”

“Stop it.” 

I know he’s pleased, I can tell by his body language.

“Hyung.”

“What’s going on? Did you do something?”

Other than cursing you and your lover in my head? Not much.

“I didn’t do anything.” I say.

“You sure?” He asks. 

He’s still smiling but his eyes have gone serious.

“Pretty sure.” I say before walking away.

It was going to be harder now to get him to accept my compliments. Fuuuuuck.

I go out to walk around the venue for a bit before heading back and trying again.

If there was one thing Jimin loved, it was my attention and in order to get him to accept my compliments I was going to have to let him be all over me.

I try to shake out the tension in my body as I walk back into the waiting room.

I approach him slowly.

“Why are you so handsome?” I ask.

He turns around instantly and he’s got a smile on his face again.

“He hardly says things like these and he’s saying them to me.” He tells the camera.

I touch his bicep the way he likes.

“So handsome.”

“Why is he doing to me? Seriously.” He laughs. “Stop it.”

“Even your earrings look so good on you.”

He slaps my arm with the script he’s looking over.

“Jungkook-ah, have you done something?”

“Your eyebrows look really nice too.”

“Is it because the camera is here? Is that why you’re being so nice?”

“I’m just saying you’re handsome.”

“Go away.” He says standing.

For a moment it looks like he’s going to step closer to me and I take a few steps away from him. He shakes his head before moving away to go talk to Namjoon hyung.

I had to get this over with.

I couldn’t do this for much longer, I just needed to do it and get out.

“Jiminie hyung!”

He turns to look at me and I approach him head on. He meets me half way and I put a hand on his chest to push him a bit back. I turn him towards the camera.

“Why is Jimin hyung so handsome?”

I try to make my smile as genuine as I can.

He turns his face towards me, a hand up to cover his mouth as he presses me back.

“Stop it before I do something.” He whispers to me.

“Say it out loud.” I tell him.

He moves away.

“I think Jungkook is acting weird.”

“Jiminie hyung is shining today.”

He presses me back against the counter top again.

“Why are you doing this to me you little shit?”

“Jimin-ah.” 

We both turn to look in the direction of the camera. The coordi noona’s assistant is waving her arms trying to get his attention.

“You are seriously very handsome. I know for a fact that women fight over you.” I tell him.

He looks back at me, his eyes searching mine before he places a hand on my shoulder.

“You should complement more often, I enjoy it very much.” He says before moving away and following her.

I go back to my corner and I feel like I should just give up and take the penalty for not completing this mission.

I don’t really care anymore.

“Where is my phone?”

I look up at Jimin in surprise.

“What?”

“My phone, where is it?”

I wanted to ask him why he came back but I know the camera is still on us so I had to swallow my question.

“How am I supposed to know?” I say instead.

“You do know.”

“I don’t. Check over at that table.”

“It’s not there. What did you do with it?”

“I didn’t take it.”

“I don’t believe you.” He says smacking my arm with the rolled up script.

I push him away and he grabs my hand.

“I said I don’t know.” I say removing my hand from his.

“How can you not know?”

“Because I didn’t take it!”

He presses his body against mine, pressing me back into the chair and my hands start sweating.

I push him off.

“If I find you phone, what will you give me?”

“So it was you!” He laughs.

I can’t help my responding laugh and he laughs even harder, his hands touching my arms.

“I didn’t hide it!”

“Then why are you asking for a reward? Where is my phone?”

“It’s not me!”

“You’ve been acting weird.”

“Ask the camera director, I’ve been here the whole time.”

“You’re laughing though.”

“I’m laughing because it’s ridiculous.”

He grabs my hand in a tight grip, his fingers twining with mine, our palms pressed together.

“Give it back.”

“I seriously don’t know, go look for it.”

I try to push him off again but this time he doesn’t let go.

“Why are you acting weird then?”

“I’m not acting weird!”

“Yes, you are.”

“I just said that you’re handsome and I want to hear what you think about that.”

He stares down at me for a long moment before sitting down beside me, our hands still connected.

“You want a reply?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you.” He says squeezing my hand.

Fucking finally.

I shake off his hand before high fiving him and I let the camera man congratulate me on completing the mission before I hurry to the bathroom and locking myself in a stall.

I had to stop doing this, this was crazy.

How was I supposed to explain why my eye makeup was ruined again?

I had to get over him. That was my only solution.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of the dialogue has been taken from their Japan Fanmeeting Vol. 2: Undercover Mission in Osaka.


	3. Chapter 3

February 2016

I start spending more time with Yoongi hyung in the studio. It was just easier because he knew about it and he’d let me rant about my feelings to him.

“Maybe you should find someone.” He says.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that maybe it’s time you invested your feelings in someone else.”

“Who?” I frown.

“Okay, look.” He turns to look at me and I stare back at him. “I shouldn’t even be telling you this because you’re still underage but Jiyong sunbaenim asked about you.”

My mind fizzles and dies.

“G….G-Dragon asked about me?” I whisper.

“Before you-”

“MY IDOL G-DRAGON KNOWS WHO I AM?”

“Kook-ah.”

“Oh my god. Oh my god.”

“Deep breaths kid, don’t go passing out on me.”

I suck in a lungful of air.

“How did you meet? When did you meet him? Was he nice? Of course he’s nice, he’s so kind. Isn’t his smile the best? WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME?”

“I didn’t meet him, Slow Rabbit met up with him. I thought Jimin’s smile was the best?”

“Jimin’s eye smile is the best.”

“I see.”

“So what did Slow Rabbit hyung say?”

“He told Jiyong sunbae that you practically worship the ground he walks on and apparently it peeked his interest. He wants to meet you.”

I groan and fall to the floor.

“Please tell me Slow Rabbit hyung didn’t use those exact words.”

Yoongi hyung laughs.

“He might have. Now look. Before your hormonal brain picks up speed, I want to clarify a few things.” I sit up and look at him. “One: I’m not saying you date him. It would best if you didn’t.”

“But-”

“I’m still talking.”

I close my mouth.

“I’m serious, no sex. Not unless you want us to kill him. But a distraction would be good. You need to go out and have some fun while you can. You’ve met GOT7’s maknae. He’s around your age. Why don’t you try to be friends with him?”

I shrug.

“You know I’m not good at meeting new people.”

“Baby, you have to try. I love having you around all the time but you need to have outside friends, people who you can just go and hang out with.” He says caressing my head.

“I know.”

He sighs.

“I wasn’t going to do this yet but you need it.”

He hands over a piece of paper and I stare at him for a moment before taking it.

“What is this?”

“It’s Jiyong sunbae’s number.”

“Hyung.”

“He wanted you to have it. Just text him, it’ll get easier after that.”

“I don’t know if I can.”

“Just try.”

I nod my head as I stare down at the number.

“And Kook-ah.”

I look up at him.

“Just be yourself.”

“Okay, hyung.”

“Good. Now come over here and listen to this.”

***************************

April 2016

I laugh and Jiyong hyung smiles back at me, his smile so wide and beautiful.

His arm pulls me closer.

“You didn’t have to walk me in, hyung. You driving me here was enough.”

“Don’t worry about it. Besides, I had to make sure my cute little dongsaeng got to his practice room safely.”

I can hear myself giggling like a school girl and I can’t stop. Jiyong hyung touches the back of my head and I lower my head, our shoulders bumping together.

“Jungkook-ah.”

I turn my head and I look at Jimin. Hoseok hyung is with him and they bow towards Jiyong hyung.

“I was just delivering this cute kid.” Jiyong hyung says smiling at me.

“Thank you sunbae.” Hoseok hyung says.

Jimin grabs my bicep and he pulls me towards his side.

“Thank you subaenim. If you’ll excuse us, we have a practice to get to.” Jimin says.

“Of course. Kook-ah, I’ll call you before my flight leaves.”

“Okay. Take care hyung.”

“I will.”

He pulls me into a hug which I return tightly.

“I will miss you.” He whispers to me and I feel his lips touch my jaw softly before he moves away.

He waves at me before turning and walking away.

I stand there staring at his retreating back until he’s disappeared around the corner.

“Wow. What does it feel like to be friends with your idol?” Hoseok hyung asks putting an arm around my shoulders.

“It’s like a dream.” I sigh.

Hoseok hyung laughs while Jimin snorts.

“Come on Jimin-ah, you were exactly the same when you started talking with Taemin sunbae.”

“I wasn’t as bad as him.” He says pointing at me. “It’s like you’re in love with him.”

His tone is accusing and his stance is a bit defensive.

I raise my eyebrow at him.

“So what if I was?”

Hoseok pushes at my chest as he dissolves into uncontrollable laughter.

“He is very handsome.” Hoseok hyung giggles.

Jimin’s face is pinched with anger and he glares at me before turning and walking away.

“Come on, let’s get to practice.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Sure.”

Jimin is very quiet and serious during practice, two things that don’t bode well for anyone. It makes Tae anxious and Jin worry which results in an uncoordinated and awkward formation.

“Let’s take a five minute break.” Hoseok hyugn says and sighs of relief go up around me.

I grab my bottle of water before walking out into the hall.

I am surprised to see that Jiyong hyung has already texted me and I can’t stop a smile from spreading across my face.

“Is it because of him that you are smiling?”

I look at Jimin.

“Are you referring to Jiyong hyung?”

“Is there someone else you’re dating at the moment?”

“I’m too young to commit to just one person.” I shrug. 

His lips purse in anger at my sarcastic remark.

“Besides, Jiyong hyung and I aren’t dating.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“It didn’t seem that way, he’s very affectionate with you.”

“So are you and we aren’t dating.” I snap.

He stares at me in surprise.

I look away and my gaze lands on his lover who is trying to look like she is supposed to be there. 

I chuckle.

“Isn’t weird that she’s around all the time?” I ask.

Jimin turns to look at her before looking at me.

“She’s an employee, she’s supposed to be around.”

I snort.

“Noona!” I say waving my hand. “Noona, I think you’re lost. We don’t need any wardrobe, it’s just rehearsal.”

“What are you doing?” Jimin hisses at me.

“I’m just helping her out.”

“Well stop it.”

“Why should I? Is she here to see you?”

“Break is over guys! Get in here.” Namjoon hyung says.

“You and I need to talk.” Jimin says grabbing my arm.

“I really don’t want to talk to you right now.” I say shaking off his hand. 

“Jungkook-ah.”

I ignore him and walk back into the practice room.


	4. Chapter 4

“Whatever is happening between you and Jimin, it needs to be fixed. We can’t function with two members who are on the outs with each other.”

I look at Namjoon hyung.

“It’s not that easy.”

“Kook-ah, look. I know you and Jimin have this really weird relationship.”

“It’s not weird.”

“It’s like you guys are in a relationship but not and it’s fine. Whatever works for you guys but we can’t have this drama bringing the group down. An angry Jimin is a scary Jimin and we can’t have that while we prepare for our comeback.”

“I can’t promise anything, I’m mad at him right now.”

“I told Jimin this and now I’m going to tell you too, it’s not good to let things fester. Talk to each other with the truth, no matter how hard that might be.”

I sigh and he pulls me into a hug.

“I just don’t know what to do, hyung.”

“You’ll figure it out. I think that out of all the members, Jimin is the one that understands you the most. You and he have a very special friendship and it doesn’t feel right to see you two fighting.

“I know. I’ll try.”

“Good.” He says patting my back.

I stall going home as much as I can but with Jiyong hyung overseas, I don’t have much of anything to do.

When I get home, everyone is already asleep. Everyone except for Jimin who is waiting for me in the living room. 

He turns off the TV once he sees me and I shuffle over, suddenly feeling insecure. He doesn’t say anything, he just lies there staring at me. I meet his gaze and after a tense moment, he holds out his hand towards me.

I take it and I let him pull me down onto the sofa with him. We shift around until we are both on our sides, my head resting on his bicep. He pulls me closer and I close my eyes. It had been a while since we’d cuddled like this, I had missed it so much. 

His lips touch my forehead and a lump forms in my throat.

“I miss you so much hyung.” I whisper.

“I miss you too.” He sighs.

His hands rub soothing patters on my back and I relax against him.

“I’m sorry I snapped at you yesterday. I was just on edge.” I say.

“I wasn’t any better. I mean, who you date is your business. I’m happy as long as you’re happy.”

“Thank you, hyung. But I’m not dating anyone.”

“But you want to right?”

I really did want to but the person I wanted to be with was already with someone else.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were dating that noona?” I say instead.

“I don’t know. I wanted to tell you but I just didn’t know how.”

“Is it because you can’t trust me?”

“No! Of course I trust you, Kookie. It’s not because of that.”

“Then why?”

“I just…It didn’t feel right.”

I look up at him. His fingers card through my hair.

“It doesn’t feel right not knowing the important things happening in your life either.”

“Okay, look. What Eunbi noona and I have is not a romantic relationship, we’re just friends with benefits.”

“You’re what?”

“I really don’t want to have to explain it to you.” He groans.

“It’s okay. I can look it up online.”

“No! Alright, fine. Eunbi noona and I are fuck buddies.”

“Oh? Oh!”

The blush that crawls up my face burns and I can’t meet his gaze.

“I probably shouldn’t have asked.”

“Probably. Now you get why I kept it to myself? I couldn’t tell you that I was just getting off with her. You’re so pure and I didn’t want to put that in your head.”

“I get it. But I still think you could have given me a heads up. It was weird to find out you were having sex with her like that. I was shocked to see you-”

“You saw me? When?”

“Er.”

“Jungkook-ah.” He says touching my chin.

“In Japan, last year.” I say looking at him.

“Why didn’t you say anything? Wait, is this why you’ve been acting weird?”

“I didn’t know what to think! And it hurt that you didn’t just come out and confide in me. You always tell me everything.”

“Baby, I’m sorry. I’m sorry, okay? I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?”

“What do you want hyungie to do for you?”

I couldn’t ask him for what I really wanted so I had to settle for the next best thing.

“Let’s go shopping, just you and me.”

“Are you going to make me buy you expensive things?” He smiles.

“Not too many.”

He laughs.

“Brat.” He says kissing the top of my head.

It felt nice having him like this again. It felt even better knowing he wasn’t in love with that noona.

“We should go to bed.” I say. 

“We should.”

Neither of us makes a move to get up and when I wake up in the morning I have a crink in my neck and Jimin around me. It was the best sleep I’d had in months.

********************************

October 2016

I feel like the wind has been knocked out of me as I stare at Jimin. He stares back, his arms outstretched.

The members fuss over him and all I can do is stand there and stare at him like an idiot.

“Kook-ah.”

I snap out of my trance and I look at the members.

“Jungkookie, doesn’t Jiminie look fantastic?” Tae asks.

Jimin raises an eyebrow at me, his lips curling into a playful smirk.

I clear my throat.

“He looks passable.”

The hyungs laugh and Jimin punches my shoulder.

“Brat.” He says with a fond look in his eyes.

I can feel myself blushing and there is nothing I can do to stop it.

“Oh! Is our Jungkookie blushing?” Hoseok hyung asks.

“I think he is.” Jin hyung says pinching my cheek.

I slap his hand away.

“Yah!” He complains.

“I wonder what’s gotten Jungkook-ah so riled up.” Namjoon hyung says.

“I can take a guess.” Yoongi hyugn says with a smirk.

“Ohhhh! Are you blushing because of Jimin? Huh Jungkookie?” Tae asks pulling me against his side.

“I hate all of you.” I say crossing my arms over my chest.

“Come on, let’s go home.” Jimin says putting an arm around my shoulders.

It was a very uncomfortable ride home sitting pressed up against the newly silver haired Jimin.

He looked so fucking good I wanted to cry.

Once we get home from the salon, I hurry to the bathroom.

“Remember not to wash your hair today!” Jin hyung shouts after me.

If only he knew I wasn’t in a hurry to shower because of my hair. I shed my clothes in record time and I hop into the shower, the cold water making goose bumps break out over my body.

I take myself in my hand and I can’t stop picturing Jimin and his silver hair, that sinful smirk and my brain even thrown in the bonus of his abs. I cum so hard and fast, it actually makes my eyes water.

I rest my head against the shower wall as I catch my breath. How was I supposed to stand living in the same house as him now?

I thought black haired Jimin was bad enough but this new hairstyle was the best and the worst.

I wash quickly and I dress in a hurry before going into the room I shared with Namjoon hyung. Maybe if I avoided him for a few hours, the shock would wear off.

Yes, it would all be fine tomorrow. It was just regular Jimin. With silver hair. Who now looked like a prince from a storybook.

I was so fucked.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTS’s comeback is finally here! Keep streaming, hwaiting!

My phone chimes with an incoming text and another follows a second later.

Jimin’s gaze is strong even through the mirror.

I shift in my seat and pretend everything is fine.

More texts come in in quick succession.

Jimin’s gaze becomes sharper.

“Our Kookie has become so popular.” Hoseok hyung says standing behind me, his hands massaging my shoulders.

“Well, don’t make any plans.” Jimin says crossing his legs and my eyes automatically fall to his thick thighs. “I’m taking you out today.”

I meet his gaze in the mirror.

“What?”

“You’ve been doting a lot on him recently. I’m your best friend, how come you don’t take me out?” Tae accuses.

Jimin’s gaze shift to Taehyung and I take the moment to look at my phone.

“You have your Hwarang hyungs to dote on you.”

Taehyung laughs.

“You’re not still mad about that are you, Jiminie? You know I love you the best.”

I tune out Jimin and Taehyung’s bickering as I stare down at the messages.

I can feel myself blushing and I want to excuse myself but I can’t. The hairstylist is still working on my hair.

“OHHHHH!” Hoseok hyung shouts beside me and I jump.

I had forgotten he was there. He snatches the phone out of my hand before I can lock my phone.

“Hyung!” I shout.

“My dearest Jungkook-ah.” He reads in a dramatic voice. “I miss you.”

“Hyung.” I say again trying to reach for him.

“All I can think about is your face. I want to hold your hand and know what it’s like to kiss your beautiful lips.”

I stand up and I try to snatch my phone back but Taehyung pulls me back.

“Go on a date with me my dearest Jungkook.”

“Stop it!” Jimin shouts suddenly and we all stare at him.

He gets up and snatching the phone from Hoseok hyung, he gives it back to me before storming out of the room.

“That was something.” Hoseok hyung says. He looks at me. “Sorry Jungkook-ah, I was just playing around.”

“I know.”

“I’ll go find Jimin.” Taehyung says.

“Maybe I should-”

“I don’t think that is a good idea.” Tae says patting my shoulder before walking out of the room in search of his best friend.

“Don’t worry about Jimin.” Hobi hyung says touching my shoulder. “He’s just a bit tightly wound recently.”

“Why?”

Hoseok hyung leans in closer.

“He called off the arrangement he has with Eunbi noona.”

I stare at him in shock.

“What? Why?”

“It wasn’t working out, she was taking it to mean more than what it really was. Can’t really blame her though.”

He leads me back to the chair and he sits down beside me.

“How did you know that I knew about that?” I ask him.

He smiles.

“Jimin can’t keep anything from you, the same way you can’t keep things from us.”

“So you and the hyungs know that I-”

“Of course.”

“What about Jimin hyung?”

“He doesn’t know.”

“Okay, good.”

He pats my knee.

“You know that we’re here for you.”

“Thank you, hyung.” I say placing my hand over his.

“Just one thing, don’t date Jiyong sunbae.”

“Hyung.” I say with a blush.

“I mean it.”

“We’re just friends.”

He shakes his head.

“He really likes you and it’s good, he’s a nice person but you can’t let it turn into more than that okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

****************************

I glance at Jimin as he browses through the clothing rack.

“Are you okay hyung? You seemed a bit upset earlier.”

He looks at me, a small smile on his face.

“I’m fine.”

“You sure?”

“Of course, why wouldn’t I be?”

I chew on my bottom lip.

“Hobi hyung told me that you and Eunbi noona are no longer a thing.”

He purses his lips.

“It was getting complicated.” He says before moving to another clothing rack.

“Was she in love with you?”

He shrugs.

“She was getting too clingy, demanding more than what we agreed to. It was time to end it.”

“You don’t have feelings for her?”

My heart speeds up as I wait to hear the answer.

“I mean, I like her. But I’m not in love with her.”

I breathe a sigh of relief.

“What about you?” He asks turning to look at me.

“Me? What about me?”

“Were those texts real or was Hoseok hyung just messing with you?”

I look away.

“They were real.”

“I see.”

“You don’t have to worry though, I already promised I won’t date him.”

“Why did you promise that? If you really like him then you should. Besides, it is your choice to date whomever you want. I know the hyungs worry but you’re not a little kid anymore. Plus it’s obvious that he makes you happy.”

“Promise or no promise, I won’t date him anyways.”

He walks over to me and I try not to move away as he stands close. His finger touches the underside of my chin.

“Why not?”

“I’m not in love with him. He’s just my friend and I value his friendship a lot.”

His hand caresses the back of my head.

“You’ve grown a lot Jungkook-ah. I’m very proud that I raised such a person.”

“What are you talking about? I’m the one who raised you or have you forgotten all those times I carried you?”

He punches my arm.

“Brat.”

I grab his hand and he smiles at me.

“No matter who you date remember that hyung loves you the best.”

“Yes, hyung.”

I love you the best too.


	6. Chapter 6

“So, I have been thinking about something and I need to run it by you.”

I look at Jiyong hyung.

“What is it?”

“I want to include you in a song I’m working on.”

I choke on the ramyun I had shoved in my mouth. He pats my back.

“You alright?” 

“Fine.” I say clearing my throat.

“I really want to do this collab with you. What do you say?”

“Hyung. I mean, thank you for thinking of me but-”

“Just think about it okay? You are a very talented young man and I think it would be fun to work on a song together.” A blush creeps up my face, even more so when he touches the back of my neck. “I’m really glad we could meet up, you’ve been very busy.”

“Yeah. We’re preparing for the new comeback and putting things together for the tour.”

“Well, remember to take care of yourself. You can’t give 100% if you’re not physically and mentally there.”

“We try to take care of ourselves as much as we can with a tight schedule.”

“Good.” He says with a small smile. 

We eat in silence for a bit.

“You never responded to my texts and I wanted to apologize if I made you uncomfortable.”

“Hyung-”

“I want you to know that I meant what I wrote. I really like you a lot Kook-ah.”

“I like you too.”

He places his hand over mine, his fingers caressing mine and I stare down at his hand. His fingers are slim and long, much like Jin hyung’s. But it is not the hand I had always pictured curling my fingers against.

I remove my hand from his.

“I’m sorry. You are a brother and role model to me, I can’t feel romantically about you.”

“You might if you give me a chance.” He says touching my chin.

I look at him.

“I am deeply in love with someone else and those feelings aren’t going away anytime soon. I won’t hurt you or give you false hope. I’m sorry.”

“It’s alright. You’ll still be my friend though right?”

“Of course!”

“Good. And I meant it about us working together. I didn’t just say it to get you naked and sweaty under me.”

I blush fiercely and I punch his arm. He catches my fist and ruffles my hair.

“Stay my cute little dongsaeng forever, Jungkook-ah.”

***************************

February 2017

I probably shouldn’t have had so many celebratory drinks with the hyungs but it gives me the courage I need to finally ask for what I really want.

I change into my sleep clothes before making my way to Jimin’s room. I cuddle under his blanket and I press my face into his pillow, breathing his scent in.

“Yah, I told you stop claiming my bed.” Jimin says coming in.

His hair is wet and drops of water run down his neck. He lifts the towel to shake the water out of his hair and I admire his bare arms.

I sit up.

“Jimin.”

He looks at me.

“I am still your hyung no matter how old you get, brat.”

“Remember when you asked me earlier what I wanted as my graduation present?”

“Yes.”

“You said I could ask you for anything.”

“I did. Until you asked me to get you an apartment.”

“That’s not really what I want but I couldn’t tell you in front of the cameras.”

“What do you want then?” He asks throwing the towel into the hamper.

My heart beats wildly in my chest and I swallow a few times to get the moisture back into my mouth.

“I want you to take my virginity.” I blurt out before I can change my mind.

He stares at me in surprise.

“I want to have you, at least for one night. You promised to give me what I wanted.”

“Jungkook.”

“Please don’t say no.”

“You expect me to just agree?”

“Look-”

“You’re drunk.”

“I am not drunk!” I say rising to my knees.

He raises an eyebrow.

“I might be a little bit tipsy but that doesn’t mean that I don’t want you to be my first.”

“No.”

“Jimin.”

“I am your hyung!”

“The things I want to do with you are things I would never do with my brother.”

“Just stop it.”

“I won’t! Not until you say you will give me what I want.”

“Is that really all you want from me? Just a simple fuck and then we go right back to being hyung and dongsaeng?” 

“It’s not like it will be that hard for you, if you can fuck some random girl you don’t love then it should be easier to have sex with me.”

His eyes darken and he steps closer to the bed. 

“I will pretend this never happened because you are drunk. Now get out!”

Tears sting my eyes.

“You think it’s easy for me to ask this of you? You think I just decided on a whim to ask you to have sex with me? You don’t know anything.”

“And you do? You’re still a fucking kid!”

“I’m an adult now, in case you have forgotten! What makes you so different? We’ve both faced the same hardships.”

“You don’t even fucking understand what you are asking me to do.”

“Stop treating me like I’m a kid!”

“I will when you stop being a kid!”

“Fine.” I say standing from the bed. “Maybe after I’ve had some adult experiences you will want me.”

He grabs my arm and I shove him away.

“Don’t.” He growls.

“I can do whatever I want.”

I hurry out of his room towards the front door, pushing aside the hyungs who have just arrived.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jimin shouts.

“What is going on?” Namjoon hyung asks.

“Yah!” Jin hyung says.

I slam the door on the way out.

“Jeon Jungkook!”

I jump on my moped and I manage to leave the house before Jimin can catch up to me.

I drive up to the house and I stare at it before getting off my bike.

I make sure to hide my moped behind the house before walking up the front door. 

“Jungkook-ah. What are you doing here? Is something wrong?”

“Hyung. I can’t go home.”

“What? What’s going on?”

“I can’t talk about it right now. Can I stay here?”

“Of course, come in.” He takes my arm and pulls me into the house. “I will make some tea and then you will tell me exactly what is going on.”

“Okay.”

Sejin hyung pats my arm before going into the kitchen.

I take a seat on the sofa and even though I tell myself I have to be strong, the flow of tears doesn’t stop.

I hide my face in my hands and I feel like a complete idiot.

An arm wraps around my shoulders and I let him pull me against his chest.

“So. I’m guessing you finally told Jimin how you felt?”

“Something like that.”

He pets my head.

“Let’s get you to bed. Tomorrow we will talk and see if this can be fixed.”

“And if it can’t?”

“Then we will deal with it. But don’t worry about that now.”

I didn’t want to have to face the hyung’s tomorrow, by now they probably already knew what had happened.

Dread curls in the pit of my stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. I had different scenarios running through my head and I couldn’t decide which way I wanted to go with this. Originally Jimin was supposed to give in but I thought that might be too sudden.


	7. Chapter 7

I had asked to say behind while Sejin hyung went back to the house to talk to the hyungs but my request had been denied.

My hands are shaking by the time he parks his car in front of the house. I follow him in and I am immediately pulled into Tae’s arms.

“I was so worried about you.” He says quietly before releasing me.

“Yah!” Jin hyung shouts at me. “What were you thinking running away like that? Do you know how worried we were?”

“We need to talk.” Jimin says grabbing my arm in a vice grip.

“It’s good that we talk this out.” Sejin hyung says.

“In private.” Jimin says pulling me into his room before shutting the door.

“Jimin!” Hoseok hyung says knocking on the door.

Jimin turns to look at me.

“I don’t want to be here with you.” I tell him.

“You don’t have much of a choice.”

I cross my arms across my chest.

He takes a deep breath and releases it slowly.

“The tension got really high last night and I didn’t react in the proper way. I’m sorry about that. You just caught me off guard.” He says.

I shrug.

He stares at me and I can’t hold his gaze for long.

“Aren’t you going to apologize?” He asks.

“For what?”

“I am trying to be calm about this but your attitude is making it difficult.”

“Why do you treat me like I’m special to you?”

“What?”

“You act like you’re my boyfriend.”

“And that means you can ask sexual favors from me?”

“I didn’t…that’s not what I asked for.”

“I told you about my friends with benefits deal and you throw that back in my face like I’m a whore here to pleasure you whenever the fuck you want. You’re supposed to be my friend.”

“I am your friend! I didn’t meant it like that.”

“Well that’s how I took it. And you asking me to take your virginity just like that. What the fuck was that about? You’re my baby and I’m here to protect you. I’m not here to rob you of the most precious thing you have.”

I look at his angry red face.

“It’s you.”

“What?” He frowns.

“You are the most precious thing I have.”

He closes his mouth.

“I’m sorry.” I say quietly. “I don’t know how to express what I want, I just know that I want you. And if you don’t want me then at least let me pretend for just one night that I am the most precious thing for you too.”

“Jungkook-ah.”

“You don’t have to say anything right now. Just think about it. Please don’t be mad at me, it doesn’t feel right when you don’t want to be near me.”

“I’m not mad. Will you look at me?”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I’m scared you’ll look at me like you’re sorry for me.”

His hands cup my face and I look at him.

“Jungkook-ah, are you in love with me?”

“Maybe.”

His eyes crinkle with his smile.

“I will think about it.”

“Thank you.”

He presses a soft kiss to my forehead and I let my head fall against his shoulder, my hands holding him tight. He returns the hug and we stand there in silence until the members begin to bang on the door.

**************************

I wave at the fans and I bow, thanking them for coming to see us.

Our first concert of the WINGS tour had gone off without a hitch for which I was very happy. I always worried someone would get hurt. I knew tomorrow would be even better than today.

I was still a bit uncomfortable performing my solo without the other members there beside me but fans really seemed to like being able to see us perform individually.

I wave some more and make sure not to step on any of the presents the fans threw on stage as I move across it.

Jimin leans against my back, his arms around my waist and I place my hands over his wrists holding him in place.

“You probably think I’ve forgotten.” He says against my ear.

“What?”

“Come to my hotel room tonight.”

I turn my head to look at him.

He smiles before moving away. Taehyung wraps an arm around me and leads me away from Jimin.

I wave at the fans in a daze, unable to stop my brain from conjuring up scenarios of what was going to happen tonight. Jimin probably just wanted to talk. He couldn’t mean he was…..

I shake my head and I curl my fingers with Namjoon hyung and Jin hyung as we do our final bow before leaving the stage.

Backstage is a whirl of activity as we change out of our clothes and are wiped down, our makeup and hair touched up. I keep my eye on Eunbi noona but she doesn’t go anywhere near Jimin.

When we leave the venue, there are still fans outside waiting for us. Jimin wraps an arm around my waist as he walks beside me.

I wave at the fans and try to stop my body from shivering at his touch. We divide up into the two cars, Jimin sitting close to me. I try to squirm a bit away to put some distance between us but he puts a hand on my thigh.

I glance at him but he doesn’t look at me, too busy browsing Twitter on his phone. I look out the window and I try to calm my racing heart.

I really did not know what to expect once we got to the hotel and I really didn’t want to get my hopes up in case it didn’t happen. I really hope it did even if I was feeling nervous about it.

Jimin rests his head against my shoulder and I take a deep breath. 

Today I would know if he was willing or not.

I look down at his bowed head and I really wish he would look at me and give me some clue as to what he was thinking.

The cars stop in front of the hotel and my heart is in my throat as we get out of the car and walk into the lobby. The ride up to the rooms is quiet as the hyung’s are all tired.

We step out of the elevator and Jimin looks back at me before walking down the hallway to his room. He gives me one last long look before walking into his room. It takes me two tries to unlock the door to my room and I stumble inside.

I shower in record time, making sure to wash twice as diligently. I brush my teeth and comb my hair. I stare at my reflection and the buzzing of my phone makes me jump.

I hurry over to look at it and my heart races once again as I see it’s from Jimin asking me to come over.

I grab my phone and room key before leaving my room. The walk to his door seemed too long but soon enough I am standing in front of it.

I take a deep breath before knocking.

He opens the door and he reclines his body against it. 

“This is the first time I have asked you to come over and you actually come.”

“Second time.” I remind him as I walk into his room.

The door closes behind us and I turn to look at him.

“Well, I’m here as requested.” I say spreading out my arms.

He smiles.

“That thing you asked me?”

“You taking my virginity?”

“Yes. I have made my decision.”

“And?”

“And I have decided I don’t want to be with you for one night.”

“Oh.” I swallow the lump that has suddenly lodge itself in my throat.

“I feel like you should already know this but apparently you don’t. Jungkook-ah, you are the most precious thing to me.”

I look at him, my chest blossoming with hope.

“What?”

“I don’t want to have you only for one night. I want to have you all the time for as long as we can.”

“Are you asking me to marry you?”

He laughs and I throw my arms around him.

“I’m guessing you agree?” He asks.

I laugh and I press my mouth to his softly.

“Of course I do, pabo.”

“Yah! I’m still your hyung.”

I press my mouth to his again unable to stop the giggle that escapes me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pabo: idiot, fool


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some smut ahead.
> 
> I'm taking liberties with the timeline, of course :)

He moans as he thrusts harder into me. I gasp against his neck as his cock drags against that wonderful spot.

“I love how responsive you are, baby.” He says mouthing at my collarbones. “So tight and willing. You take my cock so well.”

I did not expect the dirty talk but it makes me shiver and my arousal keeps spiking.

“Please.” I whine.

He looks down at me, his face flushed and his eyes dark.

“What do you want, huh? Tell me.”

I bite my lip, still too shy to speak the words out loud.

“You can tell me. What do you want?”

“F-fuck me harder.”

His thumb touches my cheek as he smiles down at me.

“Of course.”

He presses his lips to mine in a hard kiss before leaning back onto his knees. He hitches my legs up onto his shoulders before widening his stance.

I stare at his sweaty body, my shaky fingers reaching out to caress his abs.

“You’re so beautiful.” He says before slamming hard into me.

I cry out, my hands fisting in the sheets. The urge to close my eyes is strong but I can’t, I want to watch him lose control. 

“You like that baby, huh?”

“Y-yes. Oh Jimin, please!”

“You feel so good baby.” He moans. “I’m going to stretch out so good, I want you to feel it for days.”

I can’t seem to catch my breath and my body tightens as pleasure courses through my body. I can’t stop the noises I’m making, my moans and shouts echoing loudly. The obscene sound of his cock fucking me and our bodies slapping together turns me on more than it probably should.

“Are you going to cum for me untouched? Huh? Come one. Cum for me, baby.”

I know it’s too soon but I can’t stop myself from falling over the edge. I cum with a shout, my body clenching with the force of it.

He growls, slamming into me one last time and I feel him release into me. 

I can barely keep my eyes open as he pulls out of me, my body feels heavy and sedated. He leaves the bed and I roll onto my side. He cleans me up with a warm towel and the last thing I feel before I fall asleep is his warm lips on my cheek.

***************************

March 2017

I stare at Jimin, his dark eyes pulling me in and I’m about to lean in when Tae shouts my name.

I blink my eyes and turn away from Jimin.

“How much longer are you going to be on?” Tae asks and I look back at the phone which was recording me live.

I swallow and I avoid looking at Jimin again.

“Not much longer, why?”

He smirks at me.

“Did you want to play a game?” I ask him.

“No.” He says glancing at Jimin. “I just want to talk.” He says looking back at me.

“Oh, okay.” I say my good byes to our fans before ending the V Live.

“Is it off?” Jimin asks.

“Yes.” I say double checking to make sure.

“Good. Tae, get the fuck out.” Jimin says before untying his robe.

He’s not wearing a shirt and I stare at his gorgeous body. He grabs my arm and drags me out of the chair before pushing me on the bed behind me.

I gasp and he pulls down my shorts and underwear before licking my dick.

“Bye!” Tae shouts as the door slams behind him.

“J-jimin.”

I grab his hair as he continues to mouth at my cock. He doesn’t stop until I’m shaking with need.

“Turn over.” He says.

I watch him walk back to his bathrobe.

“What are you doing?” I ask as I kick off my shorts and underwear.

He holds up the bottle.

“Lube.” He says with a smile as he walks back over to me. “Turn over I said.” He says slapping my hip.

I roll onto my stomach and he grabs my hips, pulling me up onto my knees.

“You know how much I love torturing you but tonight we have to be quick. I meant it when I said we have to sleep. Besides, you’ve been acting like a brat and you deserve to be punished.”

“I have not!”

He slaps my butt cheek and I groan with the sting of it. I groan again as he pushes a finger into me.

“Still so tight for me, baby.”

He prepares me quickly before pushing his cock into me and I gasp. The stretch of being impaled by his thick cock is a mixture of pleasure and pain.

He holds my hips in a tight grip, keeping my ass snug against his hips. Every pull and push of his cock is deep and his cock drags against my prostate at every pass.

I cry out as he fucks me hard and fast.

“I love the noises you make, only for me.” He bites out and I know he’s close too.

I clench around him and he curses, his hips snapping into me harder.

“You like it when I fuck you like this, don’t you?”

“Yes!”

“You’re always so hungry for my cock.”

“A-always!” I cry out.

My body tenses and I screw my eyes shut as I cum.

“Fuck, just like that baby.” He moans before his hips still and his cum fills me up.

I fall onto the bed as he pulls out of me and I know later I will regret falling over the wet spot but right now I just need to catch my breath.

Jimin falls on his back beside me, his arms flung out as he pants. I roll onto my side towards him and I curl around his arm. His hand caresses my thigh and he turns his head to kiss my forehead.

“Now we sleep.” He says. “Come on, get under the covers.”

I groan and burrow closer.

He chuckles before poking my side. I slap his stomach and he groans.

“Get under the covers.” He says more forcefully.

“Fine.”

I pull down the covers and I crawl in under them.

“See? That wasn’t so hard was it?”

“Shut up.”

“Shut up, hyung.” He says before pressing his mouth to mine. “Go to sleep.”

I press close to him again.

“I love you.” I say twining my fingers with his.

“I love you too brat.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so inconsistent in my updates and I apologize. I will try harder to move this fic along and to get my updates in a timely fashion. Thank you for sticking with me <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! O-O

April 2017

My throat hurts as I retch again and I gasp for air. I wipe my nose and eyes before flushing the toilet and I rest my head back against the wall.

We had just completed the U.S. leg of the tour and I was so relieved it was over. I had not been feeling well all day. I hadn’t been feeling well all week but today had been worse. 

I had barely managed to keep it together during the concert. I had never been so happy for our solo performances, they gave me a chance to compose myself and get my head back in the concert. Though I had been either a few seconds behind or too fast. It was so bad and it made me feel worse.

I hear my phone chime and I know it’s Jimin. He probably wanted me to go to his room but I really didn’t feel like I had the energy to walk down the hall. I barely had enough energy to lift myself up off the floor.

The room spins dangerously and I close my eyes, reclining against the vanity. I take deep even breaths and I open my eyes slowly. I move slow and carefully as I brush my teeth.

The doorbell goes off and I groan.

I hold on to the wall as I make my way out of the bathroom, taking small unhurried steps towards the door.

The doorbell rings again repeatedly.

“I’m coming!” I shout.

“Jungkookie!” Tae shouts.

I open the door and he raises an eyebrow as he looks at me.

“You look like crap, dude.”

“Thank you.”

“Are you okay?” He asks invading my space.

“Not really.”

He puts an arm around me and leads me back into the room.

“What’s the matter?” I sit on the bed and he places his hand on my forehead. “You feel a bit warm. Do you feel sick?”

“It’s just my stomach. I can’t really keep anything down.”

“Lie down. I’ll call Jin hyung.”

“It’s okay, you don’t have to.”

“Too late.” He says typing furiously on his phone.

I sigh as I lie down, the bed molding against my aching body.

“I actually came over here to fetch you. Namjoon hyung called a meeting.”

“A meeting? Why?”

“I dunno.” He says sitting down beside me.

The doorbell goes off and he hurries to answer it.

“Kookie.” Jimin says rushing over to my side.

His hands caress my face and he stares down at me, concern all over his face.

“I’m okay.”

“You don’t look okay.” He says.

“Aigoo, our Jungkookie.” Hoseok hyung says patting my ankle.

“Why didn’t you tell us you weren’t feeling well?” Jin hyung asks.

“I have tea.” Yoongi hyung says entering.

“I’ll heat the water.” Tae says.

“You should have mentioned you weren’t feeling 100%, Kookie.” Namjoon hyung says. 

“I didn’t want to worry you.”

“What if something had happened during the concert?” Jin hyung asks.

“Leave him alone, he already feels bad enough.” Yoongi hyung says.

“He needs to sleep.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I’ll make this quick then. You guys remember that request we made for a vacation 2 years ago?”

“But we already did Bon Voyage last year, remember?” Jimin says.

“I mean a real family vacation, no cameras, just us.”

“Are you saying they finally said yes?” Jin hyung asks.

“WE’RE GOING ON VACATION?!” Taehyung screeches.

“We are going on vacation!”

I sit up.

“Are you being serious, hyung?” I ask.

“Where are we going?” Hoseok hyung asks.

Yoongi hyung hands me a cup of tea.

“Drink slowly.” He instructs.

I nod taking a sip.

“We are going to Hawaii for three weeks of fun, sun and good food.”

We break out into cheers and I am pulled into a group hug.

“Wait. Jungkookie is sick though. We should get him to a doctor before we go.” Jimin says.

“We can take him tomorrow. We don’t leave until Tuesday.” Namjoon hyung says.

“Okay, that’s good.” Jin hyung says.

“I’ll let the managers know.”

“I’ll go with Kookie.” Jimin says taking my hand in his.

“I’ll go too.” Jin hyung says.

“Guys, it’s not that bad.” I lie.

I didn’t want to ruin the mood by having them worry about me.

“We need to be sure it’s nothing major before we leave. It wouldn’t be right going on vacation knowing you couldn’t enjoy it.” Yoongi hyung says.

“Thanks, I guess.”

Hoseok hyung pulls me into a side hug.

“Okay, the rest of us will rest up and pack.” Namjoon hyung says. “Our flight is at nine a.m. on Tuesday.”

“Let’s clear out and let the kid get some sleep.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Good night!” I say.

“It is now.” Taehyung winks at me. “HAWAII!”

The hyungs shush him.

They leave and I turn to look at Jimin.

He pats the bed and I sit beside him.

“Finish your tea and let’s get some sleep.”

“Okay.”

He rubs my back while I sip my tea and we watch anime on my tablet.

He pulls me close and his warmth lulls me to sleep.

*************************

“Uh……what?”

She smiles softly at me.

“I’m taking that this was unplanned?”

“I think I’m going to be sick.” I say pressing a hand to my stomach.

“It’s normal to feel sick to your stomach. Make sure you keep yourself hydrated. You’ll start to feel cravings soon and my advice is to not ignore them. I will start you on vitamins, it is important that your body be healthy. I will recommend that you take it easy, these first months are the most dangerous.”

“Dangerous?”

“Too much stress or intense activity can cause a miscarriage.”

I suck in a breath.

“Is this real?”

She pats my knee.

“I can let your brother’s know if you want.”

I nod numbly.

“Do you want me to let them in after I tell them the news?”

I nod again.

“Okay.”

She leaves the room and I take a moment to let the news sink in and I immediately burst into tears.

This was so bad.

A few minutes later Jimin skids into the room.

“Hyung.” I sniff.

He hurries over and hugs me tightly, I put my arms around him and return it with equal force.

“My Jungkookie.” He whispers and I feel his lips on my head.

“Hyung, what are we going to do?”

He pulls back and cups my face.

“First, we are going to go back to the hotel. Second, I will let the hyungs know. Don’t worry about anything.”

“How can I not worry? I’m pregnant.”

“It’ll be fine, baby. You trust me right?”

I nod.

“Of course.”

He kisses my forehead before kissing me softly.

“You’re having my baby.” He whispers, his face breaking out into a wide smile.

“My baby is having a baby!” Jin hyung shouts, startling me.

He pushes Jimin out of the way before pulling me into a hug.

“Hyung, I can’t breathe.” I say.

He lets me go and he pats the side of my face.

“I can’t believe this!” He says wiping his eyes. “I’m so happy for you.” He says hugging me again.

I pat his back.

“Come on, let’s go. Jungkook needs his rest.” Jimin says taking my hand in his.

“You and I are going to have a talk.” Jin hyung says pointing at Jimin.

“Yes, hyung.” Jimin says rolling his eyes at me.

I smile and I let him pull me out of the room.

“I still can’t believe it.” I say.

I put my hand on my stomach and Jimin puts his hand over mine.

“I love you so much.” He says kissing my neck.


	10. Chapter 10

I moan louder.

“Jesus. Please, not while I’m in the room.” Namjoon hyung says.

I resist the urge to flip him off.

“Oh, right there.” I moan.

“I thought you being knocked up would make you less horny.” Tae says and I do flip him off.

“Actually, the fluctuation of hormones might make him more sexually active.” Namjoon hyung says matter of factly.

“That’s something I wanted to know about my adopted son.” Yoongi hyung says.

Jimin chuckles and I groan as his hands find all the knots in my back.

My body becomes a puddle of relaxed muscle under his hands.

“Does that feel good, baby?” 

“God yes.” I moan.

Hoseok hyung chuckles, his voice low and I know he’s thinking perverted thoughts.

“You guys know we’re on a plane, right? With other people?” Jin hyung asks.

“You don’t say?” Yoongi hyung says. “Wow. Thank you for letting me know, hyung.”

I smile.

“Sarcastic fucker.” Jin hyung says with a huff.

“You owe our swear jar one thousand won, hyung.” Tae says making a note of his phone.

Jimin kisses the back of my neck and I relax back into him, his arms winding around my waist as I rest my head on his shoulder.

“We’ll be in Hawaii soon and I can’t wait for us to just relax on the beach and eat more than we should.” He says.

I hum in agreement.

“I’m craving food from home actually.” I sigh.

“Here Kookie, eat a snack. You lost your breakfast and you haven’t had anything to replace it.” Jin hyung says holding out a fruit bar.

I scrunch up my nose.

“It smells too sweet.” I say pushing his hand away.

“You need to eat something.”

“I have a granola bar if you’d rather have that.” Hoseok hyung says.

“No, thank you.”

“Kookie.” Jimin says.

“I don’t want it.”

“You need to eat.” Jin hyung insists.

“I’ll eat when I’m hungry.”

“At least drink your juice.” Tae says waving the bottle of orange juice in my face.

“No, thank you.”

“Yah, Jeon Jungkook.” Jin hyung says.

“Leave him alone.” Yoongi hyung says. He walks over and holds out a cup of noodles. “It’s kimchi flavored.”

I take it, the smell making my stomach rumble.

“Thanks you, hyung.”

He pats my head before walking back to his seat.

“He thinks he’s so great.” Jin hyung mutters under his breath.

“He is pretty good.” Namjoon hyung says.

“Shut up.”

Jimin chuckles against my back.

***************************

I sigh happily as I recline back against the lounge chair.

The hyungs bickering around the grill serves as white noise and I find myself drifting off. A splash of cold water has me sitting up with a gasp.

“Kim Taehyung!” Jin hyung shouts.

Tae laughs as he swims around in the pool.

“Asshole!” I shout at him before getting up and stomping into the house.

I walk into the room and pick out a new shirt.

“Kookie. What are you doing?” Jimin asks.

“Stupid Tae got my shirt all wet.”

“You need some help changing?”

“No.”

“Are you sure?” He asks running his hand down my arm.

I look at him and he smiles, his gaze sharp.

“I’m not in the mood right now.” I say moving away.

“At least lie down and cuddle with me, just for a bit while dinner is ready.”

“Okay.”

I let him pull me down on the bed and he presses himself against my back, his hand carding softly through my hair and I relax against him. His warm lips touch the back of my neck and I snuggle deeper into the fluffy duvet.

When I wake up, the sun seems to be setting and I feel so warm and comfortable. 

“You’re finally awake!” Tae says coming into the room.

I roll onto my back and I see that Jimin is no longer lying next to me. I look back at Tae.

“Where is Jimin?”

“I love you too.”

“Shut up.” I say sitting up.

“Still bitchy?”

I glare at him.

“You know, ever since you got knocked up you’re less fun to be around.”

“I’m still fun.” I say grabbing him in a headlock.

He shouts and squirms and I tighten my arm.

“Okay! OKAY!”

“Say it then.”

“You’re the best!”

I let him go and he falls to the floor.

“Little fucker.” He says kicking my leg.

I kick him back.

“You owe the swear jar five thousand won.”

“You’re lucky I love you.” 

“I was about to say the same thing.” I say sticking my tongue out before leaving the room.

He comes running out of the house after me, his hand smacking the back of my head.

I reach for him but Jimin pulls me down onto the chair beside his, his arm around my shoulder as he nuzzles my neck.

I throw a piece of kimchi at Taehyung. He squawks indignantly.

“Settle down children.” Jin hyung says.

“Did you have a good nap?” Jimin asks.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” I ask him.

“You needed your rest.”

“Maybe if you’d stayed he wouldn’t be such a sourpuss.” Tae says.

I steal meat from his plate.

“Yah!”

“Enough!” Hoseok hyung says.

The hyungs fill up my plate and I dig in. 

“Don’t eat too much.” Yoongi hyung tells me.

“I’m fine.” I say eating more rice.

“I think we’re going to have to ask for more food money.” Namjoon hyung says.

I laugh before grabbing more meat.

“No kidding.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Blame Jimin.” I say.

“Traitor!” Jimin says.

“It’s not like you didn’t beg for it.” Tae smirks, defending his friend.

I take all the meat off his plate.

“That’s mine! Jin hyung!”

“Kookie.” Jin hyung says.

“Don’t be mean.” Jimin says giving Tae some of his meat.

I steal that too.

“That’s it! I declare a battle to the death!” He says standing.

“We don’t have our game console.” I tell him.

“Jin hyung has his Nintendo, we can hook that up.”

“Yah! Leave my stuff alone. Last time you brats deleted all my games.”

“Because they were stupid.” Tae tells him.

I agree.

“Touch my game and you both die.” Jin hyung says.

Tae and I look at each other.

“I know where he hid it.” I say.

Tae smiles.

“You brats leave my stuff alone!” Jin hyung shouts as Tae and I race into the house.

Hoseok’s laugh follows us.

“Your ass is grass, Jeon Jungkook.” Tae says.

“In your dreams, Kim Taehyung.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT VIDEO JK MADE FOR JIMINIE T.T It’s so beautiful T.T I LOVE YOU JIKOOK <3

I throw my pants on the floor before falling back on the bed. I roll onto my side with a groan.

“Come on! We’re going out to eat and to the beach.” Hoseok hyung says coming into the room.

“Where is Jimin?”

“He left with Tae and Jin hyung already. What? The rest of us aren’t good enough for you?” He smiles, bopping my nose with his finger.

I groan and roll onto my back.

“What’s the matter?”

He places a large, warm hand on my stomach.

“My pants don’t fit.”

“What about your sweats?”

“It’s too hot!”

“Just put some on for now, we’ll go to the store and get you some shorts. Okay?”

“Okay.”

“Good. Now come on! Joon and Yoongi hyung already left too. You know nothing stops them on their quest for Starbucks.”

I smile.

“So what are we eating?” I ask squeezing into some sweat pants, the elastic a bit tight across my stomach. “Hoseok hyung?” I look at him.

“I’m not one to say this but damn boy, your ass looks so good.”

A blush rushes up to my face.

“Hyung!”

He laughs and grabs me in a back hug.

“What? I can’t admire your pretty body?”

“I’m fat.”

“You look amazing! Now come on, let’s go!”

He slaps my ass before leaving the room.

“You’re weird!”

**************************

“It’s nice spending time like this with you. We don’t usually spend time alone together unless it’s in the practice room.”

I look at him.

“Are you coming on to me?”

He laughs, his hand shoving my shoulder.

“I’m trying to have a heart to heart with you! Aish, this kid. Yah, Jeon Jungkook. I think you’re getting too big for your shoes.”

“Was that supposed to be a fat joke?”

“Shut up. I’m not talking to you anymore.” He says crossing his arms.

“Don’t pout, hyung. I like spending time with you too. You always know what to say to make me smile.”

He throws his arm around me.

“You kids mean a lot to me.”

“I know.”

“And now that you’re expecting your own, I just want to make sure that you’re alright and well taken care of.”

“Jimin takes good care of me.”

“I know.” He says with a soft smile. “But the rest of us here for you too.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Now come on, let’s go eat. I’m hungry.”

“I’m hungry too.”

“Great! Then let’s go eat till we can’t walk. I got the company card.”

“Does Joon hyung know you took that?”

He waves a dismissive hand.

“He will. Once we’re back in Korea.” He says with a laugh before leading me into a steak house.

***********************

He groans, a hand on his stomach.

I look at him as I finish my fries. I look down at his half eaten lobster.

“Are you going to finish that, hyung?”

He pushes the plate towards me.

“I don’t understand how you’re still eating. I think I need an ambulance, I can’t breathe right.”

I chuckle.

“Don’t laugh at me! I think I’m dying.” He groans.

“Don’t be so dramatic, hyung.”

“I need to cancel my dessert order.”

“Oh! Dessert. I forgot about that. This is so good.”

I lean back with a groan as I eat the lobster. It is so good, I could eat two more.

“Hey! I finally found you. I saw steak and I knew this is where you’d be.” Jimin says with a smile as he slides into the booth beside me.

He presses his forehead to mine before kissing my jaw.

“What’s wrong with Hoby hyung?” Tae asks as he sits next to him.

“He thinks he’s dying.” I say offering Jimin some lobster.

“Yah, this place smells so good.” Jin hyung says sitting beside Tae. “I want pasta and steak.” He says waving his hand, trying to get the waiters attention.

“Pasta.” I say.

I might be able to eat some of that.

“Hyung! Are you dead? Can I have your shoes?” Taehyung asks loudly, shoving at Hoseok hyung’s shoulder.

Hoseok hyung glares at Tae.

“Is that all you care about?” He asks smacking the back of Tae’s head.

“I think it’s important to know what goes to who.” Tae says stealing some lobster off my plate.

“Hoseok hyung is paying.” I say.

“I’m eating without reservation then.” Jin hyung laughs.

“I thought that was how you usually ate?” Jimin says and he ducks as a hand that takes a swipe at his head.

“Technically, it’s BigHit that’s paying.” Hobi hyung says.

“Does Namjoon hyung know?” Jimin asks.

Hobi hyung answers with a smirk.

“Who cares? Hyung is the one who’s going to get in trouble anyways, not us.” Tae says looking over his menu.

The waiter clears our plates.

“Your dessert will be out shortly.” He tells me.

I nod.

“Did you understand what he said?” Hobi hyung asks me.

“Yes, I do. I’m not an idiot.” I huff.

“What did he say?”

“He said my dessert will be out soon.”

“Wah, Jungkookie!” Jimin says.

“Our makane is smart.” Jin hyuns says.

“So you did learn English.” Hoseok hyung says

“Those four years of English were worth it then.” Tae cackles.

“Suck it.” I tell them.

“You know I’m always down.” Jimin says with a smirk, his hand running up the inside of my thigh.

I shift in my seat, the member’s laughter making me blush.

“You’re not helping.” I say slapping is hand away.

He laughs.

*****************************

“No wonder your clothes don’t fit, you just ate a whole cow by yourself.” Hoseok hyung says with a laugh.

“And a ton of pasta.” Jin hyung says throwing an arm around me. “We should go out and eat on BigHit more often right Jungkookie?”

“Pig.” Tae says jokingly.

It was something we all called each other from time to time and it was never taken as an insult. It was just one of the ways we teased each other.

This time however, it hurt. It made me feel ashamed and embarrassed.

I put down the pants I was looking at and I duck out from under Jin hyung’s arm.

“Kookie?” Jimin asks.

I turn away before he can see my red face and watery eyes.

“We should go.” I say making my way towards the exit.

Tae grabs my arm.

“Why? I though you needed clothes?”

“Let’s just go.”

“What’s the matter?” Hoseok hyung asks.

“Nothing. Let’s just go.”

I know they’re having a silent conversation behind my back when they don’t say anything.

“OW!” Tae shouts.

“Serves you right, idiot.” Jimin says putting an arm around my waist. “Don’t pay attention to them, baby. Bunch of idiots.”

“Yah!” Hoseok hyung complains.

“He’s a growing boy, he can eat as much as he wants.” Jin hyung says slapping the back of Tae’s head again.

“That hurts! I’m sorry okay? I didn’t know he was going to cry.”

“I’m not crying.”

“Just for that, you are buying us all ice cream.” Jin hyung says with finality.

“What? Hyung.”

Jin hyung walks away, Tae trailing behind him.

“I’m sorry too Kook-ah. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings.” Hobi hyung says.

“It’s okay hyung.”

He pats my arm before walking away.

“Let’s get you some clothes and then we can go look at souvenirs and walk to the beach to watch the sunset.” Jimin says quietly.

“AWW! LOOK AT THIS.” Hoseok hyung shouts.

We turn to look at him and he holds up an infant onesie.

“That’s so cute!” Tae says hurrying over.

“What do you say we ditch them and go off on our own?” Jimin asks me, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laugh.

“I still need clothes though.”

“You don’t have to get dressed on my account.” He smirks.

“I don’t think the hyungs will want to see me walking around naked.”

“But you look so good naked.” He whispers, his lips against my neck.

I shiver, sweat prickling my skin and I turn to look at him. 

“I guess I can get clothes tomorrow.” I tell him.

He brushes his lips against mine.

“Good. Let’s go right now while they’re distracted.”

I giggle, his laughter mingling with mine.

“Go, go, go!” I tell him.

He grabs my hand and we hurry out of the store.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m going to speed things up now, I don’t want to drag this out.

I lie down with a sigh, stretching before melting into the bed.

Jimin chuckles.

“It’s nice to be home right?”

I hum in agreement.

“I’m not exactly sure how I feel about us continuing this tour with you fully participating.” He says after a moment of silence.

I turn my head to look at him.

“I’ll be fine.”

“Kookie, you’re almost three months pregnant. The doctor said you had to be careful and all this flying isn’t good for the baby.”

“What am I supposed to do? It’s not fair that the fans paid so much to see us and we’re not giving them what we promised.”

“Baby, they will understand. Your health and the baby’s is our priority right now. Even if that means postponing the tour.”

“You think Bang PD and the other will agree with you? What if people demand their money back?”

“Let us worry about that. Don’t stress over this.”

He crawls into bed beside me.

“I still want to be there, even if I don’t dance all the songs. I can still sing.”

He sighs.

“We’ll talk to the doctor first, see what she says. But you have to be prepared to sit out the last shows.”

***************************

I stand on the spinning platform and as soon as it starts to move, I feel like I’m going to be sick.

I start singing my solo but it’s hard to concentrate. The moment I step off of it and take a step, I stumble and barely catch myself as I fall on my hands and knees.

“Jungkook!” I hear Jimin shout.

I cough and I try to stop myself from throwing up on stage.

Hands grab me and help me up.

I wanted to prove I could still do this and right now it was not going well.

The music cuts off and I open my eyes.

The hyungs stare at me with concern.

“I’m okay.”

“Stop saying that!” Jimin snaps. “What if this had happed during the concert?”

“You think I want to feel like this? I can’t even perform my own solo without feeling like I’m going to pass out or be sick!” I say standing up.

“Take is easy.” Hoseok hyung says putting an arm around me.

“Exactly why you should sit it out!”

“Okay. Let’s take a breather.” Namjoon hyung says. “Tension is high right now. Kook-ah, I know you want to do this.”

“I do! I can do it, I just need to make some changes.”

“You won’t!” Jimin says.

“Yah, Jimin-ah. Ease up a little.” Tae tells him.

“Jungkook is right, he needs to change it to what he can do right now. Your choreography is too powerful, we need to tone it down. Minimize your movement.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Are you kidding me, hyung? He can’t do this.”

“Yes I can.”

“You almost passed out!”

“I will do better.”

“I am not risking you or our baby.”

“I am still a member of this group!” I hate that my lip starts trembling but I can’t stop it. “I can still pull my own weight and I’m not going to be the reason why we disappoint the fans.”

“No one said you weren’t, Jungkook-ah.” Yoongi hyung says patting my hand. “But you have to tell us when things become too much for you. Jimin is right, we won’t risk you or the baby. Why don’t you and Hoseok work on a watered down version of your choreography?”

Jimin opens his mouth, probably to shut the idea down again but Yoongi hyung holds up his hand.

“Jungkook deserves a change to try. If he can’t dance, and he will be completely honest with us about that, then we will change his stage. He can still sing and he will feel better being on stage with us even if he’s sitting in a chair.”

“Yoongi is right.” Jin hyung says. “I can always accompany you with my guitar or Yoongi can play the piano.”

“Thank you, hyung.” I tell him.

He wipes my tears with his thumbs.

“Just remember that we’re here for you and you need to be honest, don’t just brush us off.”

“I won’t, I promise.”

We spend about three hours making changes and though I feel good about the new slower version, I don’t feel good about where things between Jimin and me are.

He had walked off stage with Tae after him and I hadn’t seen either since. Jimin usually wanted to be alone when he was mad or he would go the gym to work out his frustration. Right now those options weren’t available to him and I just hoped Tae was keeping him company and calming him down.

“Okay, let’s try it.” The mixing engineer tells me.

I nod and walk to my position on stage.

We had removed the spinning element and the choreography so I would just stand at the center.

“Would you rather have a chair?” Jin hyung asks me.

“Yeah.”

He brings me a chair and I sit, waiting for the music to start.

The beginning was the same but instead of the beat picking up at 1:05, we kept it the same slow beat. The lights were dimmed a bit and the main focus would be the video behind me which would play moments of me with the hyungs from debut to now.

As the last note plays, I open my eyes and I can see Jimin sitting in the audience area. His face is neutral but he doesn’t look mad anymore which makes me feel better.

I walk off stage and I watch Jimin as he walks past me, ready to go over his solo. I turn to walk away, I still needed to go over the final changes with the crew.

“Kook-ah.” Jimin says into the microphone and I turn to look at him. “I love you.”

I can hear the assistants giggle and the hyungs whistle and cat call.

I walk off the stage with a blush and a wide smile on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally I was going to include Jungkook and Jimin telling their parents they were expecting but I decided not to. It just didn’t fit, I want this to be about the members and how they deal with this Jungkook’s pregnancy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got my WINGS in Seoul DVD and I love it so much, it makes me relive the concert (T.T) Also, OUR BOYS SLAYED AT THE AMAs. I really love them so much.

The phone rings and I pick it up before it can wake Jimin up.

“Hello?”

“Jungkookie.”

“Oh, hyung.” I say leaving the bed.

“How have you been?”

“I’m good.” I say resting a hand on the small swell of my stomach. “How are you? Are you back in Korea?”

“Yes, I just got back. But I wanted to congratulate you on your magnificent performance last night. I’m very proud of you.”

Heat rushes to my cheeks.

“Thank you.”

“Do you think we can meet up?”

“Uhm.”

“You can say no, Kook-ah.” He chuckles.

“I do want to meet up with you, hyung! It’s been a while since I’ve seen you.”

“I’m available tomorrow for dinner. Are you?”

“Yes. I’m free.”

I hear the sheets rustle and I turn. Jimin sits up and he stares at me.

“Alright, I will pick you up. Be ready by six.”

“I will.”

“I can’t wait to see you Kookie, truly. I have missed you.”

“I missed you too, hyung.”

Jimin raises an eyebrow and I turn away.

“Alright, get some rest.”

“You too.”

He hangs up and I turn back to look at Jimin.

“Who was that?”

“Jiyong hyung.”

“Hmm. What did he want?”

“To meet up.” I move back towards the bed and I plug my phone in before lying back down. 

Jimin reclines against my back as he looks down at me. I glance at him.

“And do you think that’s a good idea?”

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

His hand cups my belly.

“Because we agreed we would keep your pregnancy a secret until we can’t hide it anymore.”

“Oh, right. I forgot about that.”

“I know that he means a lot to you.”

I smile at his forced tone and I turn my head to look at him.

“You sound so happy about it.”

He pokes my side and I roll onto my back, swatting his hand away.

“You know how I feel about him and you. But I know he’s one of your two friends and if seeing him makes you happy then I will support you.”

“I don’t just have two friends.”

“Yeah, you do.”

I pinch his nipple and he grabs my wrist, pinning it to the bed. I squirm against him and his gaze becomes sharper as he leans his head closer to mine.

I stare up at him and he stares back, his gaze hungry. His free hand lightly caresses my side and I shiver.

“How did you plan on supporting me?” I say quietly.

He blinks a few times.

“What?”

“You said you were going to support me with Jiyong hyung.”

“Right. Well, we can talk to Namjoon hyung and see what he thinks. Plus, you could always wear baggy clothes.”

“I still look fat though.”

He smiles softly down at me.

“You’re not fat.”

“Yes I am.”

“Well you have a good reason.”

“So, you agree that I’m fat.”

“Do you want me to help you or not?”

“Yes, please.”

“So, first Namjoon hyung and then baggy clothes.”

“First let’s cuddle a bit and then we can talk to Namjoon hyung.”

“Sure, we can cuddle. Though I was thinking more along the lines of something more physical.”

“You still have to cuddle me afterwards.”

He presses his mouth to mine before pulling back a bit.

“I always do.”

I pull him down and he shifts his weight so that he’s not pressing down on me.

I put a hand on the back of his neck as I deepen the kiss. He lifts my shirt and runs his hands down and around my belly, his fingertips lightly brushing against my nipples. I moan into his mouth and I pull on his t-shirt. He sits up and whips it off before helping me out of my t-shirt and sweats.

It had been a while since we’d been together, I think the last time was while we were in Hawaii.

I wiggle out of my underwear as he gets naked. I reach down and take my cock in my hand.

“I like it when you’re like this, so eager and ready for me.” He says, his voice low as he climbs back on the bed.

I open my legs and he grabs my hand, removing it from my cock before he lowers his head.

I gasp as I feel his hot mouth close around my cock and I thrust up into his mouth. He holds my hips down as he starts licking my cock before sucking gently on the head.

“More.” I moan.

“We’re going to take it slow today, baby.”

“But we don’t have time. Jin hyung will come wake us up if we don’t go to breakfast soon.” 

“Sex in the shower?” He asks lifting his head.

I look down at him.

“Yeah, okay.”

He grins before taking my hand and helping me up.

**************************

“One thing is for sure, I will never get used to the sound of my best friend fucking my little bunny in the shower.”

“Kim Taehyung!” Jin hyung scolds.

“It’s true! You heard them too, you were in here giggling like a school girl.”

“Do you want me to keep feeding you?” Jin hyung asks.

“Shutting up.” Tae says making a zipping motion over his lips.

Jimin slaps the back of Tae’s head and Tae kicks him back.

“Stop it.” Yoongi hyung says passing by. He looks like he just woke up.

He rubs the small of my back as he moves past me to get coffee.

“Where in Joonie hyung?” Jimin asks.

“I think he’s in his room. Why?” Hoseok hyung asks.

“We need to talk to him.”

“About what?” Tae asks.

“Jiyong hyung wants to meet me tomorrow for dinner.” I say.

Jin leads me to a chair before placing some orange juice in front of me.

“Do you think that’s a good idea?” Hoseok hyung says.

“That’s what I said!” Jimin says.

“I mean, he’s my friend and I don’t think he’s going to be telling my business to others.” I tell them.

“Still. We can’t let this get out to the public just yet. We don’t want you to get hounded when you go out.” Yoongi hyung says.

“But we can’t keep him cooped up in the house all the time.” Hoseok hyung says. “I think he should be allowed to meet with friends while he still can. It’s not too obvious yet.” He says patting my belly.

“Hey.” Joon hyung says coming into the kitchen. He refills his cup before coming over to the table.

“Good morning.” I tell him.

He side hugs me before sitting down.

The hyungs had all gotten a lot more affectionate and touchy ever since they found out I was pregnant. I really liked it.

“So Jiyong hyung invited Kookie out to dinner.” Jimin says.

Namjoon hyung glances at Jimin before looking at me.

“Can I go or do I cancel?”

“Bang PD said it was our decision on who to trust with this. So, we should all decide.”

“I want to go so my vote is for yes. I mean, we don’t have to tell him. Jimin said I should just wear baggy clothes.”

“But what if he takes you somewhere fancy?” Tae asks.

“It’s not a date.” I tell him.

“It better not be.” Jimin says.

“We usually just hang out and do something like bowling or we go to the arcade room. Sometimes we watch movies and order take out.”

“Well if it’s just that then casual will be fine.” Jin hyung says.

“But if it should come up then what?” Hoseok hyung asks.

“I really don’t want anyone outside of the group and the managers knowing about this. I just don’t feel comfortable putting Kookie at risk right now.” Yoongi hyung says.

“I agree with Yoongi hyung.” Namjoon says. 

“When he says it like that then yeah, I agree.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I’ll just tell him I got fat.” I say. “I’ll make up reasons why we can’t hang out if he asks me to meet up again.”

“I don’t want him to go but I know that this is important to him so I want him to go. And if he should ask and if Kookie doesn’t feel comfortable lying then he can say he’s pregnant. This is something fantastic and he hasn’t been able to share it with his friends. He should be able to share this happy occasion with people who are important to him.” Jimin says.

I smile at him and he smiles back.

“You know what? I don’t even know where I stand anymore.” Hoseok hyung says. “I’ll just be neutral.”

“I agree with Jimin.” Taehyung says.

“Not surprising.” Jin hyung says. “But I agree with Jimin too.”

“Alright, I guess we’ve decided then.” Namjoon hyung says.

“I think that the most important thing we should be deciding is of when we’re going to go shopping for the baby. I have so many cute things I want to buy!” Tae sighs happily. “I am going to spend so much money on this smol bean, you have no idea.”

“Great, saves me from spending too much.” Jimin says.

I laugh and the hyungs start arguing about what things are necessary and what things are not.

I lean back in my chair and I pat my bump. 

“We are very lucky.” I say quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Thanksgiving!


	14. Chapter 14

“Hyung!” I say waving.

He waves back before walking over to me. I meet him halfway.

“Jungkook-ah.” He says pulling me into his arms.

I try to keep my body from pressing into his too much, but he holds me tight. I pat his back and push away as the pressure becomes uncomfortable.

He pats my shoulder, a wide smile on his face.

“You look amazing, so healthy and happy.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m serious. I was worried when I saw you on tv last month, you looked thin and wan. But now, you look fantastic. I’m glad you are taking better care of yourself.”

I nod.

“I’ve been eating well and resting.”

“Good.”

He takes a hold of my hand and I can’t help but compare it to Jimin’s. It feels weird holding someone else’s hand.

“I though we could go to a nice little restaurant I found. Its family owned.”

I look down at my attire. 

“Oh, uh. I’m not dressed to be out in public.”

He laughs before throwing an arm around my shoulders and leading me down the sidewalk.

“Well, I don’t care and I’m sure they won’t either.”

“I thought we were just going to hang out at your place. I know that you’ve been traveling a lot and I thought you’d want to stay in.”

“Don’t worry about me. I’ve been taking care of myself, not as good as you have though. You have to tell me your secret. Have you been going to the spa?”

I chuckle.

“No. The hyungs have been taking good care of me.”

“It shows. I’m glad they care for you.”

“Me too.”

He opens the door to a small restaurant and I step inside.

The smell of grilled meat hits my nose and instantly my stomach revolts.

“I know how much you love lamb skewers, so I thought this would be perfect. My treat.”

“I’m sorry.” I say turning and walking out.

I take deep breaths until the nausea turns into something bearable.

“Are you okay? What’s wrong?”

I bite my lip before turning to face him.

“I’m sorry, hyung. I just can’t go back in there.”

“Why not?”

“I…. I’ve had an aversion to lamb skewers for a few months now.”

“What?”

“It’s just…can we go somewhere private to talk?”

“Yeah. My car is parked right over there.”

We walk to his car in silence.

He unlocks the doors and he opens mine before walking around to get into the passenger seat.

“Do you want me to drive around?”

“No, it’s okay.”

He turns to face me.

“So?”

My heart is beating rapidly in my chest and I twine my fingers together in my lap.

“So, I have news. Jimin and I are together.”

“That’s great!”

“Yeah. And we are having a baby.”

He stares back at me.

“What?”

“I guess the secret to looking fantastic is to get pregnant.”

“You’re….”

“Yeah. And apparently my kid doesn’t like lamb skewers.” I chuckle.

He doesn’t say anything; his face is frozen in a surprised expression.

“Hyung? Are you going to say anything?”

He closes his mouth and he sits back in his seat facing forward.

The silence stretches out and I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

“I’m sorry to have burdened you with this, hyung. I will go now.”

I open the car door and I turn to step out.

“Jungkook-ah.” He says.

I look at him.

“Please don’t leave, I just needed a minute to process.”

I close the door again and sit back in the seat.

“You just caught me by surprise. I didn’t think my little dongsaeng would be telling me he was pregnant.”

I snort.

“I’m not little.”

“Obviously not anymore.”

“Hyung.” I complain.

“And are you happy about being pregnant?”

“Of course! I want this.”

“Good. How did your members take the news?”

“Very well. I think I was the one in denial at first.”

He chuckles.

“And are you and the baby healthy?”

“We’re fine.”

“And is Jimin going to marry you?”

“Hyung! We haven’t talked about it.”

“Well I think it’s important. I mean, you guys are starting a family. He should give you his name and ensure you and your baby will be taken care of. You know that our country still has this stereotype of unwed parents.”

“I know.”

“I think it would be best for all of you if you boys get married before the public finds out that you’re pregnant. It’s probably not a big deal for you but it is for a lot of people and I don’t want to see you guys become targeted by traditionalists. You guys have worked too hard to get where you are for this to become an obstacle.”

“You’re right, hyung. I think we’ve just been focusing on the baby and finishing the concert to even stop and think about other things.”

His hand caresses my head.

“You know I support you no matter what, right?”

“Yeah, I know. Thank you, hyung.”

We hug briefly.

“So, does your baby still like burgers?”

I smile at him.

“Of course.”

“Then let’s eat. You two must be starving, I know I am.”

***********************

“Jimin.” I say entering the dorm.

The house if awfully quiet and I know that they aren’t sleeping except for Yoongi hyung who always sleeps when he can.

Jin hyung appears in the hallway.

“Hyung, where is everyone else?”

“They’re in the backyard.”

“Okay, thanks.”

He grabs my arm before I can turn away.

“I think you need to change first.”

I look down at my sweats and big t-shirt.

“Why?”

“Just come with me.”

He leads me to my room and I stare at the attire that has been chosen for me.

“Isn’t this from when we covered ‘Rainism’?”

He snorts and hits my shoulder.

“Come on, change. And hurry up.”

I remove my t-shirt as he holds out the white, crisp shirt.

“I feel like I should shower for this.”

“We don’t have time for that. You were out later than we expected.”

“We had a lot to talk about.”

I put on the black slacks as Jin hyung buttons up my shirt.

“We’ll have to go without the belt.” He says.

“It looks weird.”

“No, it doesn’t.”

“Why are we doing this?”

“Comb your hair, I’ll be right back.”

I comb my hair, making sure to make it look nice even if I didn’t know why we were doing this.

When he comes back, he’s dressed in his fanciest outfit.

“Wow, hyung.”

“I know.”

He pins a red rose to my lapel before twining our arms and leading me out of the room.

“Close your eyes.” He says as we stand in front of the sliding glass door.

“Fine.” I sigh.

I might as well go along with their shenanigans, it would be faster this way.

He opens the door and we step out.

“Okay, open your eyes.” He whispers.

I look around.

The backyard looks the same except for the chairs that have been assembled and the amount of people that are there.

Everyone is dressed so fancy.

Bang PD walks over to us and gives me a hug.

“I would like the honor of escorting you.” He says.

“S-sure.”

He offers me his arm and I hold on to it as we walk down the aisle.

Wait.

I see the members faces and they all look so happy. Tae and Hoseok look close to tears and it all dawns on me.

Jimin stands at the front and he stares back at me, a small smile on his face.

Bang PD grabs Jimin’s hand and links it with mine.

“What are you doing?” I whisper to Jimin.

“I know that we have an untraditional way of doing things, Kookie. And I don’t want to you to feel like I’m doing this because I have to. I want to be with you, always. And I know you feel the same way.”

“I do feel that way.”

“Good.”

He kisses my cheek before stepping back.

The judge steps forward and the ceremony starts.

It was all like a dream, I don’t even know how I managed to say what I had to say without messing up. 

Jimin’s kiss is very real though and I hold on to him tightly.

The members run up to us and push us even closer as we group hug.

It hits me as we are being congratulated by staff members and our managers and once it does, I can’t stop crying.

I touch my ring with my finger.

“I love you, baby.” Jimin says kissing my neck.

“I love you, Jimin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This last bit came out of nowhere, I really hadn’t planned on getting Jikook married.


	15. Chapter 15

June 2017

I stop the music and walk over to Jimin to hand him some water.

“Thanks, baby.” He takes a large drink of water. “So how did it look?”

“It looks really good. Maybe work on your balance during the spin.”

“Yeah, I keep having trouble with that landing. But you know, I’m supposed to fall so I think it might be okay.”

“I don’t see why we have to tape these now. I’m going to look fat.”

“Because we want to release the album as soon as we can. So, we have to record these MV’s while your baby bump can still be disguised. Plus, you’re not fat okay? You are beautiful.”

“You’re just biased.”

He smiles, his hands cupping my belly as he rests his forehead against mine.

“Damn right I am.”

I smile back at him.

“It’s 2 p.m. Come on, let’s go back home.”

“I thought you said you wanted to practice more?”

“I do but I know that if I tell you to go back you won’t. So, let’s go back together.”

“I can stay longer too.”

“Not without your ankles swelling up. Now come on, let’s go. I’ll buy you some chicken.”

“I’m on a diet.”

“No, you’re not.”

“Yes, I am. Remember? Tae said all the fast food wasn’t good for the baby, so he has me on a healthy diet with fresh vegetables and crap.”

“Well I am the father of the baby and I say you deserve a treat.”

“I didn’t do anything though.”

“You’re growing a tiny human, I think that deserves a reward.”

“24/7.”

He laughs and slaps my shoulder.

“Come on, let’s go.”

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“How about we stop and pick up some ice cream on the way home?”

“Just for me or to share with everyone?”

“We’ll buy extra so you can have some just for you.”

“Okay.”

Jimin promises he will order the chicken once we get home so after we buy some ice cream, our manager drives us home.

Jimin invites him to come in and eat and surprisingly, manager-nim accepts the invite.

It was weird, but I wasn’t going to say anything in front of our manager. Jimin carries the ice cream while I unlock the front door.

“I’ll go put this in the freezer and order the food, why don’t you and manger hyung go into the living room?”

“Okay. Would you like anything to drink?” I ask as I lead him into the living room.

“SURPRISE!”

I jump, bumping back into our manager.

Hoseok hyungs laughter is high and it blends with Jin hyungs.

“Bastards!” I shout.

My heart is beating so fast I can’t breathe correctly.

“Is that any way to talk to your hyungs?” Yoongi hyung asks as he cups the back of my neck, a wide smile on his face.

“You scared me.”

“It was priceless. It’s not every day we can surprise our golden maknae.” Namjoon hyung says.

“I hate you.”

“Oh, look. He’s pouting. So cute.” Tae says pinching my cheeks.

I slap his hands away.

Jimin laughs against my shoulder.

“You knew about this.” I say looking at him.

“Of course. We had to plan it just right so that you wouldn’t get wind that we were going to do something.”

“Come on! Come sit down.” Hoseok hyung says pulling me towards the couch.

“Sejin hyung is grilling meat. And we have fried chicken, pizza and pasta.”

“Let’s eat! Then you can open all your presents. Wait till you see them, Kookie. It’s a mountain of gifts.” Tae says all excited.

“Well, alright. I forgive you.”

Jin hyung laughs.

“This kid. Come on, what do you want to eat?”

“I’ll start with the fried chicken.”

We spend hours talking, laughing and eating. It was fantastic, and I can’t help but think that I’ve spend the best moments of my life with the hyungs. 

I sit back on the couch with a sigh.

“I think he’s finally full.” Jin hyung says.

Jimin laughs and puts an arm around me and I let myself slump against him.

“Wait till he gets his second wind.” Yoongi hyung says.

I groan.

“Just let me die here.” I say as I stare down at the piece of cake still on my plate.

“Well, if you’re not going to eat that.” Tae says taking my plate.

“You can have it, just leave the rest of the cake for later.” I say.

The hyungs laugh.

“Well I think it’s time we make a toast.” Sejin hyung says. “To our Kookie and Jiminie. May your kid be as wonderful, beautiful and talented as you.”

The hyungs cheer and we raise our glasses. Jimin kisses me softly and I melt against him.

“I think it’s finally time for presents.” Tae says.

“I think it is.” Namjoon hyung says.

Jimin helps me off the couch as we make our way to the room Jimin and I shared.

I gape at all the gifts that are piled up, it’s like ARMY had sent me birthday presents.

I sit on the bed and Jimin hands me a gift. I rip open the wrapping, almost feeling bad for tearing the cute paper.

“It’s so adorable!” I say holding up the bunny onesie.

“Aww.” Jimin says taking it from me.

“It goes with that small box.” Hoseok hyung says.

Jimin opens the box to reveal tiny baby slippers that are shaped like bunny feet.

“Holy shit, I’m going to cry over baby shoes.” I say.

My face heats up and tears rapidly fill my eyes.

Yoongi hyung wraps an arm around me and I rest my head on his shoulder. I hold the onesie against my chest as Jimin continues to open presents. 

I start crying again over baby beanies.

Once all the presents are opened, I look around at all the things we have.

“Where are we going to put everything?” I ask.

“Well. I can help you there.” Sejin hyung says.

“How?” Jin hyung asks.

“A present from Bang PD.” He says holding up a set of keys. “Since the group is expanding, he figured it was time for you guys to get more space. So, these are the keys to your condo.”

“Are you being serious, hyung?” Namjoon asks.

“Of course.”

He hands the keys to Namjoon hyung.

We all stare at each other in shock before we start shouting and hugging.

“Oh no.” Yoongi hyung says.

“What?” Jin hyung says.

“That means we gotta pack.” He groans before falling back on the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to throw in the bunny onesie, I just love imagining little Kookie in a bunny onesie :)


	16. Chapter 16

A whimper escapes me as I roll onto my side, my back twinging a bit.

“Can you please stop making those noises?”

“My back hurts.” I say feeling irritated.

“I know baby but those noised make me think of you and me having sex and I don’t want to sit here with a boner while I talk to my parents.”

I snort and look at Jimin.

He removes his hand from his phone as he responds to whatever his mom said.

I let my hand falls on his thigh and he sends me a warning look, which I ignore. I run my hand up towards the inside of his thigh and he shifts.

He grabs my wrist and removes my hand.

I watch him for a few seconds before putting my hand back on his thigh.

“Jungkook-ah.” He says.

I smile at him before moving my hand slowly up and down on his thigh, my fingers lightly scratching the inside of his thigh.

“Stop it.” He snaps.

“Make me.”

“Eomma, I have to call you back. Jungkook needs me.”

He throws the phone onto the bed before pushing me onto my back. I wince.

“Easy.” I tell him.

“You asked for it.”

He pulls down my pajama pants roughly before pushing my legs apart.

“Jungkook-ah!” Jin hyung says knocking on the door.

“Go away!” Jimin snaps.

“It’s time for his vitamins.” Jin hyung says through the door.

“Son of a bitch.” Jimin curses before getting off the bed.

He throws my pajama pants at me and I put them on as he goes to open the bedroom door.

“Cock blocker.” Jimin hisses before leaving the room, the door slamming shut behind him.

“Yah!” Jin hyung complains.

I snort and sit up.

“What’s his problem? He’s usually such an angel.”

“We haven’t had sex in months and it’s made him a bit testy.”

“He needs to go to the gym or something. Work out his aggression.”

“He was about to work some of it off before you knocked.”

He slaps my arm.

“Take your vitamins, brat.”

I take the pill he hands me and the glass of juice.

“So how do you feel?” He asks rubbing my leg.

“Okay. My back is achy.”

“I’ll have Hoseok come in and give you a backrub.”

“Thanks, hyung but I think Jimin should do it. I don’t want him to get anymore angry than he already is.”

He chuckles.

I grab my phone and text Jimin. Hopefully he’s still in the house.

When we moved to our condo, we both agreed to wait to christen our new room. The move had been tiring and we didn’t want to rush anything. Plus, Jimin had been very concerned about hurting me and our baby. Even after we went to the doctor and go the okay to have sexual relations, he had been a bit reluctant. Usually I would jump on him and demand sex, but I just hadn’t been feeling very up to par. I was tired and sleepy most of the time, so I was okay with us not having sex. 

Now it seemed that holding off was starting to get to Jimin.

“Are you sure you guys should be having sex?”

“Why wouldn’t we?”

“Because you’re very far along now. Is it safe?”

“I guess it is. I mean, it’s not like we’re going to do anything too athletic. He’s just going to put it in me.”

“That’s more than I wanted to know about my babies.”

Jimin enters the room and Jin hyung stands.

“I’ll leave you two alone now.”

“Can you please make sure no one bothers us for a few hours?” I ask.

Jin hyung sighs.

“I’ll try.”

“Thanks, hyung.”

“Go easy on him.” Jin hyung tells Jimin.

Jimin looks at me and I smirk, patting the bed. 

“I need you.” I moan as he sits on the bed.

“What do you need, baby?” He asks, caressing my thigh.

“Give me a backrub.”

“I thought we were going to have sex.”

“Depends on how good your rub is.”

“Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten how good my rubbing is.” 

He nips my shoulder and I try to squirm away, but his hands hold me still.

“It seems like my baby needs a reminder.” He says sliding off the bed and onto his knees in front of me.

He pushes my thighs open and I can’t help the shuddering breath that escapes me.

“Rub my back first.”

“I can do both, I’m very good at multitasking.” He says before he lowers his head towards my crotch.

****************************

“Take that bitch!” I shout in victory.

“Jeon Jungkook!” Jin hyung shouts from the kitchen.

“Sorry!” I shout back.

“I forgot how savage you are when we play.” Tae says throwing down his controller. “Son of a bitch.”

“I swear to god that if you two don’t settle the fuck down, I am coming in there and shutting you both up!” Jin hyung warns.

“Kookie started it!”

“You provoked me!”

“I didn’t.”

“You cheat.”

“You still won though.”

“That just means you don’t even know how to cheat properly.”

“Kiss my ass.”

“Suck my dick, hoe.”

“What? Jimin not good enough in the sack?” He smirks.

I shove him with my foot.

“Yah!”

“Jimin’s is bigger than yours.”

“I would tackle your ass and show you who the boss is, but I won’t cause I don’t want to hurt your smol bean. But just wait, as soon as you pop that kid out I am going to make you pay for everything.”

“Don’t use my kid as an excuse. Come on, I’ll kick your ass right now. Again. Loser.”

“Oh, it’s on! Get ready to eat dirt.”

“I was just about to tell you the same thing.”

“High stakes?”

“What you got?”

“Winner takes the stash of snacks.”

“You’re not getting my snacks.”

“I’m taking all of it! You just added Belgium chocolate to your stash too. I want it.”

“Never.”

“Let’s go then!”

“Say good bye to your ramyon and cookies, Taetae.”

“That’s hyung to you.”

“Shut up and pick your character already.”

“Don’t rush me, punk.”

Half an hour later, we are still locked in a bloody battle.

“Suck that dick!”

“Lick asshole.”

“That’s it! Turn it off!” Jin hyung says walking over.

“But hyung!”

“I warned you two. Now turn it off.”

“But our stash is on the line! I want that ramyon.” I tell him.

“I don’t care! You’re lucky I’m not washing out your filthy mouths with soap. Now come on! Turn it off and go to bed.”

“HYUNG!” I say.

“No.”

“But-”

“Whine one more time and I will take off my slipper and get to spanking.”

“Fine!” Tae says saving the game.

“I’m hungry.” I say.

“There are left over’s in the fridge. Now get up and go. Don’t think I am leaving either of you here where you can pretend to go to bed but actually stay up playing with the game on mute. I’m on to all your tricks.”

“You’re no fun.” Tae pouts.

“Jimin-ah! Come collect your boy.”

“I can go by myself.” I say standing.

“Then go. Taehyung, what are you waiting for?”

“I’ll trade you some ramyon for chocolate.” Tae tells me.

I narrow my eyes at him.

“Three packs for one bar.”

“Two and two.”

“Two and one.”

“Two and two. Final offer.”

“Fine. But only because I really want that ramyon.”

We shake on it before Tae runs off to collect his noodles.

“You’re not eating chocolate tonight!” Jin hyung shouts after him.

Tae’s whine is loud.

“So, I’m taking that Tae lost?” Jimin asks.

“He always does.” I say.

“Make sure he goes to bed.” Jin hyung tells Jimin.

“I’m not a kid!” I complain.

“Whatever you say.” Jin hyung says patting my head before turning and walking away.

“I can kick your ass too.” I mutter at his back.

“What did you say?” He asks looking at me, an eyebrow arched.

“I love you, hyung.”

“That’s what I thought.”

Jimin laughs and I shove him out of the way before I go looking for Taehyung and his promised ramyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t exactly sure where I was going with this chapter, but it’s better than what I had. Which was nothing :)


	17. Chapter 17

December 2017

The hyungs had gone out to celebrate Jin hyung’s birthday. I had really wanted to go but I wasn’t feeling well. It was almost time for our baby to be born, the doctor had already scheduled the delivery for the end of the month. 

Taehyung was super excited about it because the baby would be here by his birthday. He had already planned out a double celebration in honor of himself and our baby.

I really wanted this pregnancy to be over now so that I could go back to being an active member.

While everyone else had been busy with personal projects, I had been stuck in the condo. I couldn’t be on my feet for too long and I just felt too heavy and tired.

The guys insisted on staying home where we could all be together, but I practically shoved them all out the door. I wanted to be alone in silence and just do nothing. So, I decided to lie on the couch and watch tv, ignoring all the texts the hyungs kept sending to the group chat.

I wake with a pained groan and I sit up as another sharp pain moves down my back. The pressure in my stomach intensifies and I feel like I’m going to be sick.

I grab my phone and I dial Jimin’s number.

“Hey baby, are you resting?”

“Jimin.” I groan.

“Jungkook? What’s the matter?”

“I don’t know but I don’t feel good.”

“What.” 

“I’m in pain and I don’t know what to do.”

“Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god.”

“Jimin.”

“CODE RED, THIS IS NOT A DRILL!”

I wince and hold the phone away from my ear.

“Can you stop shouting?” I snap.

“You just concentrate on your breathing baby, it’s going to be okay. TAEHYUNG, WE HAVE TO GO NOW!”

“Kook-ah.” Jin hyung says.

I take a few gasping breaths.

“Yes hyung?”

“Just stay where you are sweetheart, we are on our way back to you. It’s going to be okay. Just take deep breaths.”

“I’m trying, but it hurts.”

“Kookie! You can’t have the baby yet, we were going to be birthday buddies!” Tae whines.

“Sit the fuck down.” Yoongi hyung snaps.

“Maybe slow down a little, hyung.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I can’t slow down! We have to get home before Jungkook gives birth alone in the condo.”

“Everyone take deep breaths.” Namjoon hyung says. “Kookie.”

“Yes?” I pant.

“Make sure to keep track of how far apart each contraction is.”

“I’ll try.”

“Good boy. Just keep breathing and try not to tense when the pain hits.”

“It’s hard not to tense, hyung.”

“I know sweetheart, but you have to try.”

“How long before you guys get here?”

“We’re close, baby. Just hold on. We’re coming for you.” Jimin says.

“Everyone be sure you’re buckled in because I’m not stopping at the lights.” Yoongi hyung says.

“Yoongi! You can’t run the lights, we’ll get hit.” Jin hyung complains.

“It’s a risk we have to take.”

“No, it’s not.” Namjoon hyung says. 

“Did anyone stop to think about calling a manager and having him drive Kookie to the hospital?” Hoseok hyung says.

Everyone is quiet.

It hadn’t even occurred to me either.

“Too late. We’re here.” Yoongi hyung says and I hear the squealing of tires and the hyungs yelling.

“Get up here already.” I pant.

I hang up the phone and I roll onto my side before sliding off the couch and onto my knees. I breathe through another contraction before grabbing onto the coffee table and standing.

The hyungs run into the house.

“I’ll get the overnight bag!” Hoseok hyung shouts. “Taehyung, get the baby bag.”

“On it!”

“Come on baby, let’s get you to the car.” Jimin says grabbing my hand and leading me to the door.

“Here, put on your coat.” Namjoon hyung says helping me.

“Yoongi is in the car waiting for us. Hurry up guys, we have to go!” Jin hyung yells.

He grabs my arm and helps to lead me to the car. I wanted to snap at them and tell them I could walk on my own, but it felt good to have them all close to me. Especially when the contraction hit, the pain sucking the air out of my lungs.

“I feel like I’m going to throw up.” I say hunching over.

“It’s okay. Deep breaths and if you have to puke to feel better then puke.” Tae says patting my back.

“Come on! Buckle up, we’re wasting time.” Yoongi hyung says. 

“I’ll call ahead to let them know.” Namjoon hyung says. “That way they will meet us at the entry with a wheelchair.” 

The ride to the hospital was full of sharp turns and screeching tires. The moment I step out of the car I lean over and throw up.

The nurses help me into the wheelchair and I can hear the hyungs hurrying after me. Only Jimin is allowed into the room with me and I really really wanted all the hyungs to be there. Being with all my brothers made me feel safe, like everything would be alright.

Jimin holds my hand.

“It will be over soon.”

“I want the hyungs. They should be here with us.”

“I know baby, but they can’t all be in here.”

“But I need them here. Please.”

“I’ll talk to the nurse.”

“Thank you. Smuggle them in if they say no.”

He chuckles.

“Alright baby.” He says kissing my forehead.

The nurse says no, and she goes on a speech about contamination and privacy. I cry, Jimin begs and she relents.

The hyungs come into the room like stampeding horses and they crowd around me, hugging me and encouraging me. 

They help to keep me calm when the doctor is cutting me open and they help to keep Jimin from hitting the floor when he feels faint. 

The crying squirming bundle is placed in my arms and I can barely make out his little red face through my tears.

“I can’t believe it. Our Jikook baby is finally here.” Hoseok whispers.

Jimin kisses me before pressing his forehead to mine. He takes the baby in his arms.

“Hyung’s, this is Park Minjun.” I say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're almost at the end guys :)


	18. Chapter 18

January 2018

Our new album was released, and our schedules were packed with performances and appearances in variety shows and music shows. There was also talk of promoting in the U.S. and of a collaboration with a well-known American musician. 

It was exhausting. There was so much to do and so little time to spend with our son. We brought him with us everywhere we went because Jimin and I had agreed that we would not let him be raised by a nanny. We wanted to get as many parenting bonding and experiences as we could.

The good thing is that Minjun was a very good baby, he was a very good sleeper and he didn’t fuss a lot. He was happy to be cuddled or to be wrapped snuggly in his blanket.

I smile as I watch Bang PD holds him securely in his arms, Minjun stares up at him as he drinks his bottle. Bang PD smiles down at him before looking at us.

“I know you guys are busy and tired. Promotions end this week and I want you all to take a few weeks off to rest and get yourself back to a healthy weight. Especially you Kook-ah.”

“Yes, hyung-nim.”

“Also, I have decided that you guys will have three last performances of the WINGS tour here in Seoul. We will change the playlist and include new songs. I know that the last five shows you guys did last year were altered to accommodate Jungkook’s condition. Now you can give your fans a full performance the way you had planned.”

“I think this will also be a good opportunity for us to thank our fans for waiting for us and for being so supportive.” Namjoon hyung says.

“I really would like to be able to perform for ARMY the way I wanted to.” I say.

“It will only be 3 days, we are calling it the final WINGS tour and it will be the finale of the live trilogy.”

“The finale.” Hobi says. “That makes me feel weird.”

“I can’t believe it. We started the trilogy in 2014 and now it’s finally over.” Jin hyung says.

“Stop calling it over. I’m getting emotional. Really.” Tae says.

I pat his knee.

“It’s making me remember the first concert. I remember how nervous I was.” Jimin says.

“We were all nervous.” Yoongi hyung says. “My hands were shaking uncontrollably, and I was scared I would drop my mic.”

“That first concert was a dream come true. I remember that is something we all wanted, and we were so ecstatic when we were told we would be having our concert.” I feel tears prick my eyes.   
“It’s the final good bye.”

“Don’t say that.” Tae says sniffing.

“Save the tears for the concert.” Jin hyung tells me and I punch his arm.

“Yah!”

“I know it will be hard to end it, but it will also mark a new beginning.” Bang PD says. “We will keep moving forward and reaching new heights. We also have to talk about this collaboration. The artist is very motivated to make this happen, he wants to come to Korea if you guys can’t go to America to meet with him.”

“Wow. I never thought the day would come when an artist would be so eager to collaborate with us.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I guess word got around that we were open to collabs after we worked with the Chainsmokers.” Yoongi hyung says.

“As of now you guys aren’t going to travel anywhere. I will speak with the artist and set something up for three weeks and see where we are then.” Bang PD says.

“I really do hope this happens. This would be a great opportunity.” Namjoon hyung says.

“Do you guys have any questions?” Bang PD asks.

We shake our heads.

“Go eat and prepare for your appearance. Also, after this week I don’t want to see either one of you in the studio for at least two weeks.”

“What? You can’t ban me.” Yoongi hyung says.

“I can, and I just did.”

“But that’s where I watch Netflix.”

Jin hyung and Hoseok hyung laugh.

“Hyung, you can watch Netflix at home.” Tae says.

“It’s not the same.” He pouts.

“I’m sure you’ll survive.” Bang PD says as he places Minjun on his shoulder and pats his back.

“Let’s go then.” Namjoon hyung says.

I walk over, and Bang PD hands my baby back.

“You did a great job Kook-ah, he’s beautiful.”

“Thank you, hyung.”

“Go enjoy some time with your husband and your baby.”

“I will.”

He pats my back and I bow before walking back to the members.

Jimin kisses our baby’s head and Jin hyung immediately takes Minjun into his arms.

“You said I could carry him down to the car.” Tae complains.

“You can carry the carrier.” Jin hyung tells him.

“Hyung! You have to share him, he’s not yours.” 

Jimin laughs.

“Tell him something!” Tae tells his best friend.

“We all agreed to share Minjun.” Jimin reminds them.

“Though technically I have dibs because he is my son.” I say.

“Our son.” Jimin says.

“Right.”

“Let’s just go.” Namjoon hyung says ushering us out of the office.

Tae and Jin hyung continue to bicker on the way to the car, Yoongi hyung and Hoseok hyung egging them on. Namjoon hyung pretends he’s too mature to join but he keeps giving his input.

Jimin twines his fingers with mine and I look at him.

“It’s great that they’re so willing to take our son. Now you and I can have some alone time.” He says wagging his eyebrow.

“If by alone time you mean sleeping twelve hours then yes, it’s great.”

He pinches my side and I slap his hand away.

“Come on, it’s been a while.” He says putting his hand on my butt.

“Stop it.”

“I’ll do that thing you like.”

“I’m only interested if it involves you being quiet while I sleep.”

“Why are you like this? Brat.”

“I gave you a son, leave me alone.”

*****************************

I try to hold it together, but these three days had been filled with too many emotions.

Jin hyung pats my back and Najoon hyung pulls me close.

I can hear ARMYs shouting encouragement, but I can’t stop the sobs from breaking free.

“Thank you.” I say shakily, my vision blurry with tears. “Thank you for staying with us, for encouraging us and for making our dreams come true. Thank you for your continued support, it means more than I can ever express. I was so sad and disappointed that I couldn’t give you a full performance in the concerts we had last year.” Jimin hugs me from behind and I put my hand over his. “I’m so happy I got the opportunity to perform the way I wanted to. I am sad that the trilogy has come to an end, but it has been an amazing journey, made even better by being able to share it with all of you. I love you so much and I hope that one day I can show you just how much you all mean to me. Thank you. Saranghaeyo!”

I bow again.

“Jungkookie has cried a lot during these past three days. Ah, I am so glad that Minjun doesn’t cry as much.” Jimin says.

I shove him away and he laughs, his arms pulling me against his body.

“Our love for ARMY is just too much to contain.” Tae says.

Jimin remains by my side during the last ments by the members and as we give our final bows.

Once we are backstage, I hurry to our waiting room and I take Minjun from our stylist.

“I missed you.” I tell him.

He smiles up at me.

I kiss his forehead before pressing him against my chest.

Jimin puts an arm around my waist.

“Come on, change quickly so that we can go home. It’s late and he should be sleeping.”

“Give him to me, I’ll watch him while you change.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I think we’re all ready to sleep for at least sixteen hours. Isn’t that right Minjun!” Yoongi hyung says caressing the baby’s face.

I hurry to the back to change and come back in record time.

The noonas dry my sweat and they fix my face and hair.

I watch Namjoon hyung through the mirror as he holds Minjun and talks to him.

I can’t help the smile that breaks out on my face, a warm feeling spreading through my body. 

Taehyung leans over Joon hyung’s shoulder and makes faces to get Minjun to smile.

“I feel like I don’t get to hold my son as much as you do.” Jimin tells them.

Namjoon hyung hands Minjun over and my eyes well with tears again as I watch Jimin rock our son in his arms. Minjun reaches up and touches Jimin’s face with his little hands as Jimin smiles and talks to him in a soft voice.

“I love you.” I say.

Jimin looks at me.

“I know.” He says, his eyes disappearing in that smile I love so much. He walks closer and he leans down, his lips soft as they press a kiss to my temple. “Come on, let’s go home.”

I nod before standing and taking his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not over that concert, they always give their everything even when they are bone tired. They also really, really know how to play with my heart strings.
> 
> Next chapter will be the last, so stay tuned.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff, family feels, group dynamics, domestic, drabbles. These are not in chronological order.

1.

I stand in front of the mirror and I look at myself. I wasn’t showing yet, I was only a few weeks along, but I can’t help but imagine what I will look like.

I grab the pillow off the bed and I stuff it under my shirt, fixing it until it looks less lumpy and more like an actual belly.

I turn this way and that looking at myself.

“What are you doing?”

I jump and quickly remove the pillow before turning to look at Jimin.

He chuckles, and I throw the pillow at him. He deflects it with his arm as he walks towards me.

“You’re precious.”

“Shut up.”

He wraps his arms around me, his chin resting on my shoulder.

We stare at each other through the mirror even as he stuffs the pillow back under my shirt. He puts his hands over my pretend baby bump and I rest my hands over his.

He sways us from side to side.

“So, so precious.” He says quietly.

2.

“WHAT.”

I look at Jimin before looking back at the hyungs.

“I said I’m pregnant.”

“You can do that?” Tae asks me.

“Yeah.”

“Since when?”

“Since I was born.”

“And we’re just finding out about this now?” Yoongi hyung asks. “Why didn’t you say anything before?”

“I was too embarrassed to tell you.” I say avoiding eye contact. “I knew you would ask uncomfortable questions.” 

“I knew something like this was going to happen.”

I look at Hoseok hyung.

“No, you didn’t.” Jin hyung scoffs.

“Yes, I did!” He insists.

“How could you have known?” Yoongi hyung asks.

“I mean, they have sex a lot. And I mean A LOT.” 

A blush creeps up my face.

“Hyung.” Jimin complains.

“What? Do you know how long I have been sexiled from the room? I might as well move into the golden closet.”

Jin hyung laughs.

“I think we have gotten off topic.” Namjoon hyung says.

“You’re right, we have.” Yoongi hyung says.

“I can’t believe you’re knocked up.” Tae says.

“Hey.” Jimin tells him.

“I GET DIBS!” Tae shouts raising his hand.

“Dibs on what?” I ask.

“On the baby.”

“You can’t call dibs on the baby!” Jin hyung tells him.

“Yes you can, and I just did. That kid is mine.”

“No, it’s not.” I say.

“KOOKIE! The baby is mine.” He says with a pout.

“Just say yes.” Jimin whispers to me.

“Fine.”

“Yay! Suck it, Jin-hyung.”

“YAH! Come here you brat!”

3.

“Wow. This is a nice place you guys have here.”

“Thank you. Come on, let’s go to the living room. Do you want anything to drink?”

“No, I’m fine thank you. I got you something.”

“Hyung. You didn’t have to do that.”

“I wanted to.”

I take the gift bag he holds out to me.

I take a seat on the sofa and he sits down beside me.

“I can’t believe it. I mean, look at you.” He puts a hand on my protruding belly. “You look very beautiful.”

I can feel myself blushing.

“Thank you.”

He smiles.

“Jungkook is always beautiful.” Jimin says suddenly and I jump at the proximity of his voice.

His hands land on my shoulders.

“Of course.” Jiyong hyung says shifting away a little. It’s subtle but I notice it. “How are you Jimin-shi? I believe congratulations are in order.”

“Kookie is the one doing all the hard work, I just support him anyway I can.”

I roll my eyes at Jimin’s overly formal words.

“Hyung got us a present.” I say craning back my neck to make eye contact with Jimin.

“That’s nice of you.”

“Open it.” Jiyong hyung tells me.

There are a handful of new games I hadn’t been able to purchase yet.

I gasp in surprise.

“Hyung!”

I reach over and hug him. Jimin doesn’t remove his hands from my shoulders which makes the hug a bit awkward.

“I though you might like them since you’re cooped up in here all day.”

“I love them, thank you.”

An awkward silence falls, and I know it’s because of Jimin.

“Can we have some alone time? Jiyong hyung came to see me.” I tell Jimin.

His hands tighten in warning before he removes them.

“Of course. Sorry to intrude.”

“Not at all, I am always glad to see you.” Jiyong hyung tells him.

“Have fun.” Jimin says though his tone promises no fun will be had for at least a day.

Jinyong hyung’s eyes follow Jimin as he leaves.

“He didn’t seem too happy.”

“He’ll get over it. Do you want to play?”

“Are you sure? I don’t want him to be upset with you.”

“He can’t stay mad at me.” I smile. “Don’t worry.”

“If you say so.”

4.

“Such a good eater! It’s good right? Here comes the plane again.” 

I stand in the entry way to the kitchen watching Jin hyung feel Minjun. 

Minjun eats happily, smiling and giggling at the noises Jin hyung makes.

“I think Jin hyung is very happy to finally have someone his own age.” Yoongi hyung says standing next to me.

I snort.

“Don’t think I didn’t hear that, Min Yoongi.” Jin hyung says before continuing to make airplane noises.

Minjun makes grabby hands towards me.

“Ah, JK! Why did you even come, he was eating so well.”

“Sorry for looking for my son, hyung. I didn’t know you two were bonding right now.”

“Well we were.” He says sticking his tongue out at me before standing and picking up the dishes.

I wipe down Minjun’s face before picking him up.

“Minjun, say Suga. Say Suga.” Yoongi hyung says grabbing Minjun’s hand.

Minjun smiles before hiding his face against my shoulder.

“You know he get’s shy when we ask him to talk, hyung.” I say.

“He has to talk some time. Minjun, hey. Say Suga.”

“Good luck with that.” Taehyung says entering the kitchen. “My name is easier to say, and he won’t say it. I tried bribing him too, but the kid is smart. He took the candy without ever saying a word.”

“You’re giving my kid candy, Kim Taehyung?” Jimin says.

“It was one time!”

“It better have been cause if he’s ever high on sugar, you’re the one who’s going to have to put him down for his nap.”

“Take him, Namjoon hyung is waiting for me at the studio.” I say handing Minjun over to Jimin.

“Alright. It’s nap time anyways. Isn’t that right, Minjun? We’re going to take a nap.”

“I’ll be back in a few hours.” I say kissing Minjun’s forehead before kissing Jimin.

I turn away.

“Appa!” I whirl around to look at Minjun. He makes grabby hands towards me. “Appa!”

“He said his first word.” Tae says. “MINJUN SAID HIS FIRST WORD.”

I grab him out of Jimin’s arms.

“Appa.” He says again.

“Appa is here.” I say holding him against my chest.

“I can’t believe I’m getting teary eyed over this.” Jimin says.

“You’re not the only one. He didn’t say my name.” Tae says.

 

5.

Jimin’s hand slides lower on my abdomen and I stop him before he can slide it into my pajama pants.

“What are you doing?”

“What do you think?” He asks nipping the back of my neck.

“Disrupting my sleep?”

“You can sleep after.”

“I want to sleep now.”

“The hyung are entertaining Minjun, we finally have some privacy. Come on, just slide off your pants. It won’t take long.”

I snort.

“That’s supposed to make me want to have sex?”

“Come on. Do you even remember when we last had sex or anything resembling sex?”

I think about it, but I can’t remember.

“When I got pregnant?” I say.

He laughs.

“Not that long but long enough. Everything has been so hectic with the comeback and Minjun starting preschool. I just want us to get some sort of normalcy back into our relationship.”

I sigh.

“Alright.” I say rolling onto my back.

He smiles down at me before kissing me.

“Appa! Abeoji!” Minjun says barging into the room. “Look what I made!”

Jimin groans and rolls off of me.

“He got away from me.” Hoseok hyung says entering behind our son.

“You’re fired.” Jimin tells him.

Minjun jumps on the bed between us and thrusts his drawing at me.

“It’s very pretty, baby.” I say staring down at the shaky stick figures he drew.

“Can I sleep here? Please?” He asks making puppy eyes at us.

I snort.

“Damn my weakness for cute things.” Jimin says before settling Minjun on his lap. “You can sleep here tonight, darling.”

Minjun bounces happily.

“Yay!”

“Here is his stuffed bunny.” Namjoon hyung says.

Minjun takes it before lying against Jimin’s chest.

“Maybe we should schedule our alone times from now on.” I say combing my fingers through Minjun’s black hair.

“As sad as it sounds, I think we’re going to have to.”

“Don’t sound so excited.”

“I’d be more excited if it was happening right now.”

 

6.

“So you and Jimin, huh?” Namjoon hyung asks and I can tell that he’s fighting a smirk.

I concentrate back on stretching.

“Me and Jimin what?”

“You and Jimin are having sex. Loudly I might add.” Yoongi hyung says entering the practice room.

My face burns.

Namjoon hyung snorts while Hoseok hyung laughs outright.

“I’ve been scarred for life. I’m kind of scared to fall asleep in case it comes to haunt me in my dreams.” Yoongi hyung says.

“Hyung! Stop it.” I complain.

“What? It’s the truth. Can you imagine? ‘Oh, Jimin! Please, like that’.”

I choke on my own spit and Hoseok hyung is rolling of the floor, his face red as he laughs his head off. Namjoon hyungs laughter is just as loud.

“I quit, you guys suck.” I say standing.

“I’m sure we’re not as good as Jimin.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Not as good as Jimin in what?” Tae asks walking in, Jimin and Jin hyung trailing in behind him.

I can’t meet Jimin’s eyes.

The hyung start laughing again.

An arm winds around my waist and I meet Jimin’s smiling eyes. He winks at me before moving away to stretch.

“Yeah, better limber up. Don’t want to get a cramp mid performance.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Not being able to finish would be terrible.” Namjoon hyung laughs.

“Wait. Are you guys making fun of them for having sex?” Taehyung asks.

“Don’t listen to them, Kookie. They’re just jealous.” Jimin tells me.

“I am jealous. I wish I was getting laid on the regular. My left hand can testify on how good it would be to have sex with me.” Jin hyung says.

The hyungs go after him for making them think of that and Jin hyung winks at me.

I smile back in relief.

7.

We all snuggle up together in a big pile as was customary on our anniversary.

“I can’t believe it’s been four years already.” Tae says.

“It feels longer than that.” Yoongi hyung says.

“Maybe it feels longer because we’ve been living together for years before our debut.” Hoseok hyung says. 

“This will be the last time that seven of us participate in this pile.” Jin hyung sighs. “Next year there will be eight of us.”

The hyungs all reach out and place their hands on my baby bump.

“A new member.” Namjoon hyung says.

“I can’t wait.” Hoseok hyung says.

“I just keep picturing all the things we’re going to do together. I’m so happy you guys are staying here with us and not moving into your own place.” Tae says.

“We talked about it and it just feels right staying here. We’re a family.” I say.

“Plus, you guys would be live in babysitter.” Jimin says. “So, the decision was pretty easy to make.”

“I’m not babysitting your kid.” Yoongi hyung says.

“You said the same thing when Kookie came to live with us.” Jin hyung says.

“He used to be such a good kid.” Yoongi hyung sighs.

“Hey!” I complain.

“He’s still a good kid.” Jin hyung says.

“Thank you.” I say.

“When he’s sleeping.” Jin hyung adds.

I reach over to slap his neck and he pinches my nipple.

“I’m full of so many emotions right now.” Tae says.

“Hyung, let’s do our chant.” Jimin says.

“Should we?” Namjoon hyung asks.

“It’s tradition.” Hoseok hyung says.

“Alright, everyone put your hands in.”

They settle their hands on my belly again and I place my hand over theirs.

“Bangtan, Bangtan!”

“Bang, Bangtan!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to do something different for this chapter and I know you guys wanted more family, domestic fluff so there you go.
> 
> Thank you for reading, for your comments and kudos. See you in the next one <3


End file.
